Just You and Me
by Vixenfur
Summary: Yuki comes to America to visit Natsuki in his cabin in Three Lakes, Wisconsin. One chapter for each day.
1. Chapter 1

Just You And Me

Part 1

When he said he could come over, my excitement could barely be contained. Who would of thought that anyone would be the slightest bit interested in flying all the way from Japan to come to a small, unknown town called Three Lakes just for one person?

I couldn't help but to think that this was a sign- a possibility that maybe, just maybe, the shy, nervous boy named Yuki Sanada felt for me as I felt for him.

The airport here in Three Lakes is tiny, only enough for... say, five planes? And by that, I don't mean those giant jet planes that you fly from place to place, but those passenger planes for about 6 people that make all the noise in the world. You couldn't sit in that for 15 hours, could you? So, because of this, Yuki was taking a flight from Tokyo to San Francisco, California, before taking a flight from there to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, about 5 hours south from Three Lakes. He was coming alone, naturally. I did miss Haru, but both Yuki and Kate knew that the little alien couldn't possibly sit still on a plane for that long. He wasn't ready just yet.

Kate had enough fate in Yuki for him to be able to travel alone and navigate through the airports, even in a foreign country. But if he had problems- you know Yuki, he would use that trusty phone of his to search up an english word or phrase at the speed of light. It astonished me how fast he could type on that thing, let alone find the answer he was looking for in the heat of the moment.

Thoughts like these ran through my head as I sat in the seat of my old, beat up '94 Chevi Suburban, one had on the wheel and the other hanging out the window. The truck was slightly older than I was, but it was reliable enough. Sure, I worried about it starting up every time I hopped in the front seat, or I worried about the tires, or if it needed an oil change or if the door was gonna fall off or god knows what, but it was a trooper, that's for sure. It was heavy and strong, perfect for towing my boat around and launching it in the lakes. And even though it was old, it was spacious and it had that certain feel to it that you couldn't get with a new car. After all, if I had used all my money to get a new car, it would only get dirty all the time, and I wouldn't have enough to get a good boat.

I pressed down on the gas petal and sped around a car in front of me, whizzing past people and hopping back in the lane. True, I was speeding, but Yuki was worth speeding for. I wanted to be there when he came out of the airport. I was only an hour out on the road, and after thinking, I figured Yuki was somewhere over Colorado as of now. I smiled slightly, turning up the radio and listening to come classic rock. I was learning the English language well, but I don't like the music that was current. I always have the oldies on, listening to bands like The Doors, The Eagles, Cheap Trick, The Beatles and countless more. This old music had a certain feel to it that fit the car and the country. It sounded real, and I liked that.

I tapped my hand against the wheel, hoping Yuki would like it too. My heart skipped a little as I thought of his smile, his beautiful gray eyes, his ruffled red hair that stood out from everyone else's dully colored hair. It was always easy to pick him out from the crowd.

The thought of Yuki helped me drive just a little faster. We had a week, just him and I, and that's all that mattered. I planned to make the most out of every moment I had with him and cherish every second we spent together. I had so much planned, including... a small blush crossed my cheeks as I pictured the scene.

I also planned to tell him how I felt about him. I stalked the weather for this week, and saw every day would be perfect. Perfect for fishing on the lakes, for walking through the woods, and most importantly, for campfires and stargazing. That's how I planned to tell him- under the stars, the flames burning out to where all that was left was some glowing embers. I knew that the light of the fire would make his sun-kissed skin glow, his already brightly colored hair even brighter. I knew the licks of fire dancing in the breeze would reflect gorgeously in those silver eyes I fell so hard for, that rosy blush on his pale cheeks standing out just a little more.

Yuki Sanada was absolutely perfect, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

It would only be a few more months before I was 18, and I knew Yuki was already that age. We would both be adults, and it would be time for Yuki to choose a college, or some place to live.

_With me?_

I bit my lip, gazing at the pine trees whizzing past me, the heavy clouds rolling across the sky, the sun peeking around the corners of them. Maybe... just maybe, Yuki feels the same way, and maybe... he'll want to be with me, too.

I had fears, though. What if he wasn't... that way? Was he dating Erica, or some other girl in his class? Maybe if he is that way, he has feelings for Haru? I always thought about that when Yuki would get so sad during that time- that time, after we successfully saved the world from Urara. Haru left, going back to his home planet, and Akira headed elsewhere. Yuki and I were alone for a few months, and it was then I fell more and more for him, loving those times we could fish together, just him and I. Those times when he'd flush red after I gave him a certain smile, and look away, hiding his red cheeks. I always wondered if that was a sign. Was he flustered because he knew how I felt, and he felt the same way? Or was he just nervous under my gaze?

But why would he be, other than the fact that maybe he felt the same way?

Before I knew it, signs for Milwaukee were becoming bigger and bigger. 28 miles, 15 miles, 6 miles, 2 miles. It wasn't long before I pulled up to the airport, and I hovered around in the oasis before seeing my old flip-phone light up and blink, signaling a text. I instantly grabbed it, flipping it open with a pounding heart.

'I'm here.' Just those words caused my heart to jump in my throat, and I smiled, throwing the phone into my pocket and speeding down onto the highway for only a few seconds before swerving into the airport. I gripped the steering wheel anxiously as I pulled up, sitting under a few ramps and watching people flood out of the airport and find their rides or usher taxis towards them.

And there he was.

Small but clear, I spotted his red hair, and saw him hastily apologizing to people as he dragged his bag behind him, keeping his head down as he crossed the street. I hopped out of the car, checking my hair in the mirror and adjusting my glasses before stepping around the car, a small smile on my lips as he searched for me. His perfect silver eyes met my own, and a smile spread across his face.

"Natsuki!" He trotted over to me, dragging his apparently heavy suitcase behind him. I couldn't help but to smile back at him, until an impatient woman in the car behind us honked obnoxiously. I glared at her before gently patting Yuki on the back. "Hop in, I'll get your bag." He looked up at me gratefully before sliding into the car, pulling hard to close the heavy door. I lifted his bag and tossed it in the trunk, causing the whole truck to bounce a bit. It was heavy, and I wondered what Yuki could have brought that made the bag so heavy. Probably a lot of unnecessary stuff, but that's fine. I cursed under my breath as the people behind me honked again, and I leaped into the car, starting it up and driving away quickly, getting us onto the highway and heading north. Yuki laughed nervously as some people honked and swerved around us, screaming things that I couldn't hear. I just rolled my eyes and waited for them to pass before turning to admire the boy sitting next to me, who was curiously looking around at his surroundings. I then realized that it's been a while since I spoke Japanese with anyone, except for over the phone. And whenever I spoke to Yuki, I felt a bit more at home.

"How was the flight?" Was the first thing I asked, glancing at Yuki every few seconds as I drove.

"Long," Yuki sighed, leaning back in the chair and reclining it slightly. "My ears are still a little plugged..." He leaned over to the side, tapping at the side of his head with his hand, as if hitting himself would make it better. I laughed and shook my head.

"I remember that," I responded. "That's the worst part of the plane ride. Did they give you that really bad, thick ramen?"

"Don't remind me," Yuki groaned, pouting slightly at me. God, even that was adorable. I snickered and took that as a yes.

"I'm sorry," I spared a hand to ruffle his hair, which I longed for so long to touch. In those few seconds, I felt his hair, remembering how soft it is, how thick it is in the back. How it's just a bit darker a layer deep...

I noticed Yuki's cheeks again, darkening to a light pink as my fingers played with his hair. The sight caused me to blush as well, and I pulled my hand back, gripping the steering wheel awkwardly and coughing. Yuki tensed slightly and looked the other way. "I-it's fine," he stammered a little, nervously laughing. "It's better than nothing."

"Right," I agreed, laughing as well. It's always been like that. Whenever I touched his hair, he would blush, I would blush, and we'd continue talking.

That would change this weekend.

We talked back and forth for those 6 hours, myself telling him my best fishing stories and a little about my cabin- I wanted him to experience it himself. Yuki told me about the flight and school and how he's getting better at fishing. Words can't describe how proud I was of him.

It was around 7 p.m. when we arrived at the cabin, and Yuki was drifting in and out of sleep. The time difference was quite drastic, and I knew tomorrow he'd be a little funny getting up and going to sleep, but knowing Yuki, he'd adapt quickly. I'd keep him busy.

Yuki was asleep when we pulled up to the cabin, and I smiled, taking the time to observe every detail of his sleeping face. Those perfect, soft lips split slightly from each other, his eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks, a dusty, gentle blush on his cheeks. His skin was pale but not a sickly pale- just pale, and it was pretty. Like a porcelain doll... _my little doll._

He was out, and he has been asleep for about half an hour now, so I took his luggage inside, placing it in the guest room, reluctantly. I wanted to say we only had one bed, but the place had two bedrooms, and I owned a couch and a futon, so there was really no excuse for us to sleep together and somehow wake up in each other's arms. That was the only downside, but maybe he would want to sleep with me after I tell him that I...

I smiled, shaking my head. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Natsuki. _I gently laid his bag down on the ground next to the bed, and got the fan out, turning it on medium- just enough to keep the room cooled off and have a little noise.

After the room was set up nicely, I went outside and pulled my sleeping angel from the car seat, holding him close to me as if he was my little bride._ If only..._

I carried him into the house, stepping into the room and placing him onto the bed, where the covers were pulled over. I moved over and removed his shoes, taking them to the area between the house and garage before coming back in and pulling the covers over him. I tucked him in and smiled as he shifted, nuzzling into my hand as I stroked his hair lovingly.

I pushed back some of his soft hair and kissed his forehead before shutting the door behind me, allowing him to nap for about an hour as I prepared dinner. I went with traditional miso soup tonight, something Japanese that would make him feel more comfortable. We could go out to eat tomorrow or the next night.

Once finished with the soup, I untied my apron from my neck and hung it next to the stove, then slowly opened the door. I smiled again, seeing him turned slightly to the side. I kneeled down next to the bed, placing the food tray on the stool next to the bed for a moment.

"Yuki," I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. He groaned a little, but didn't move. _Stubborn.._.

I leaned closer, my lips brushing his ear. _Good god, Natsuki. don't you dare bite..._

"Yuki," I whispered sharply, causing him to flinch and scramble away, his eyes wide and hair ruffled. I snickered before dropping my head, my shoulders shaking in laughter. Yuki stuttered before gripping the blankets, his cheeks blazing red.

"N-Natsuki! What was that for!?" Yuki cried before seeing the soup, and his expression changed from flustered to surprised.

"You cooked me dinner?" Yuki whispered, his eyes trailing back to me. Now that he was awake, I stood up, flicking on the lights. Yuki barely reacted, since the lights weren't strong or harsh.

"Of course I did," I told him, lifting the tray from the nightstand and stepping over to the bed, placing it on his lap. "You'll never get used to America's time zone unless you eat at the right times and sleep at the right times." Yuki blushed again, nodding and taking a few bites before glancing up at me.

"It's good... just like home," he murmured, eating more. I wanted to kiss his head again, whisper into his hair, but I held back and simply ruffled it again as I walked out. That's all I wanted to hear- that he liked it.

"I'll wake you up in the morning," I said in the doorway, catching his pink cheeks before I grabbed the door handle. "Your bag is right there. Just leave the tray on the floor next to your bed if you want." I started to pull the door shut when Yuki stopped me.

"Natsuki?"

I smiled a little. No one could make me this happy when they said my name.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"... Thank you. I'm really happy..." Yuki turned slightly to look me in the eyes. "I miss... having you around." His eyes shone with honesty, and my heart filled with warmth. _If only you knew how much I love you._

"I miss you, too, Yuki," I told him. "Now stop being cheesy and get some sleep, goofball." Yuki's cheeks flamed red and he stammered before I laughed and closed the door. I stood outside the door, listening to the silence as he sat there, and then the clinks of the spoon against the bowl as he ate hastily, in embarrassment.

_Adorable._

I decided I would go out in the garage and fix up the baits for tomorrow, so I stepped out into the garage, cranking up the radio and sitting on the ledge of the boat, fiddling with my multiple tackle boxes and tapping my foot on the wheel of the trailer.

"I want you to want me..." I sang along with the song, "I need you to need me... I want you to love me..." a small smile spread on my cheeks. I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick- one of my favorites to hear, and one I can really, truly relate to.

_Yuki.._. I closed my eyes, stopping what I was doing for a moment. _I love you, so much. And I hope you love me like I love you, too.._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The next morning, I had woken up early to prepare the boat and hook it up to the truck. I examined my poles and decided which was best fitted for Yuki, and one that was easy to untangle. I knew he'd probably get snagged in a tree or a dock at least once, so I tossed my pliers and tools in as well. _Better to have them than to not have them._

I took time to shower and go to the store, picking up groceries and fresh bread, milk, eggs and butter, and got home to make a scrambled-eggs-and-bacon breakfast. I placed the plates on the counter along with two glasses of orange juice and milk, and stood in front of Yuki's room to make sure it looked perfect.

_Yep, looks pretty good to me._

Another small smile crept its way to my lips, and I gently knocked on the door with my knuckles before opening it. Yuki shifted before rolling over, his eyes narrowed from the light. He blinked a few times.

"Nnh... Natsuki...?" Yuki mumbled groggily, and I laughed, stepping into the room and opening the blinds slowly as Yuki stretched and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. His mouth stretched open in a yawn, and I couldn't help but to stare. He was like a baby kitten, the way he yawned...

I stepped over Yuki's clothes from yesterday and turned off the fan, and noticed Yuki's soft-looking, gray colored pajamas. _If only I could cuddle him right now..._

"Breakfast is ready, so come in the kitchen," I told him, but he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Can I shower first?" Yuki looked sleepy, and I hated to wake Sleeping Beauty, but he couldn't sleep all day...

"Sure," I smiled, "Hold on, let me get it ready." I rushed to the bathroom, pushing my things aside and getting a clean towel, folding it up next to the shower and laying another clean one on the ground. I turned around to see Yuki standing there, his clothes in his hand, his sleepy eyes meeting mine. He was so precious, and I wanted to just pull him close, kiss him deeply and even... pull him in the shower with me...

But, that was too weird of a stunt to pull, especially now, so I ruffled his hair again, just to make him blush a little. "I'll see you in a bit. The hot water runs out fast, so use your time sparingly." Yuki nodded, looking at me before closing the door. I could've sworn he had that same look in his eyes as I did... or maybe I'm just loosing it. I rolled my shoulders back and looked at the perfect breakfast on the counter. Though, my thoughts were distracted as I heard the shower water running, and the adorable, nearly silent hums of Yuki's voice as he stood in the shower. Well, it's a relief to know I'm not the only one who actually sings in the shower, and not just cartoon characters and people in movies.

I leaned against the wall near the bathroom door, listening to everything. Yes, maybe this was a bit creepy. But I couldn't think of anything else but Yuki, or anyone else but Yuki. Once I heard him brushing his teeth, I went over to the counter, checking up on the food, finding it was at a perfect temperature. Not cold, but not steaming hot, either. Nice and warm. Yuki stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a loose, navy blue t-shirt and khaki shorts that went to his knees. He looked up to me before stepping over, siting on the chair next to me and looking at the food before taking a cautious bite. I noticed his eyes light up as he ate more.

"Natsuki... this is really good," Yuki commented, and I smiled, turning back and eating it myself. It was pretty food. But, that's only because I was thinking of you, Yuki.

"I could do better," I sighed a little as I drank some orange juice, peeking an eye open at Yuki, who stared at me before shaking his head.

"That's hard to believe," He murmured, now taking the bacon and eating more.

Once we were finished, Yuki agreed to going out on the boat. We hopped in my old Suburban and took off down the road. Yuki was staring out the window when I cranked up the volume on the radio, and I tapped my hands against the steering wheel. I rolled down the window and poked my elbow out the side, watching the yellow dashes on the road slip under the tires. Yuki then pressed the button on the arm rest, rolling down the window himself. At first, he only pushed it down slightly, curiously sitting up as high as he could to see how strong the wind was. I smiled a bit as I watched him inch the window down until he finally held down the button until the window vanished into the car door. The wind ruffled Yuki's hair, and he smiled, which caused my heart to skip. Beautiful, this boy was beautiful. His honest, happy smile was prettier than the ocean and the sky combined, and man, do I love the ocean. I honestly missed seeing it every day, smelling the saltwater and seeing shells line up on the ocean shore.

But places like Three Lakes, Wisconsin held their own beauty. A wild kind of beauty, where the sharp smell of pine trees and the mild scent of the freshwater lakes really makes their way into your heart. Where the heavy layers of snow in the winter would welcome you to take a stroll and admire the frost on the frail branches of an oak tree. Places like Three Lakes were beautiful in their own way, that's for sure.

I turned down a small road to the boat launch, and told Yuki to wait on the dock. He nodded, scrambling out and rushing to the dock, standing tensely as he noticed a few little kids staring at him. How could you not stare at Yuki, though? He was so different from an ordinary person, so cute and so delicate... I find myself staring all the time.

I backed the boat into the water, then hoped out of the car to detach it from the trailer. I then got into the boat, cranking up the engine and backing it up to the dock and tying it to one of the hooks. After that, I jumped onto the dock and back to the truck, driving it away and parking it. When I returned, Yuki was still on the dock, looking at the boat curiously, as if he was contemplating whether or not he should get in or not. I laughed a little, not caring that the kids where right there as I got into the boat. The kids watched blankly as I fell to one knee, holding out my hand majestically to Yuki, as if he was a high-class princess.

"I offer you my hand, your highness," I gazed up at him, and tried not to laugh as his face flushed red and his hands started to shake. "Wh-what!?" he squeaked, staggering slightly in embarrassment. He gets flustered so easy. I couldn't hold back any longer, so I burst out laughing, especially when he slapped the back of my head.

"Natsuki! There are people watching!" He scolded, his shoulders tense and shaking. He was so flustered, and it was beyond amusing to watch. The kids were beyond confused, considering we were speaking Japanese, and it looked as if I just proposed to Yuki and got turned down.

"Get in, goofball," I teased, and Yuki huffed, then stood at the edge of the dock, swaying before leaping in too far. I stood up, quickly catching him and holding his shoulders as he collided into my chest, face first. My heart started to pound, and he yelped, regaining his balance and looking up to me. I gazed at him, our noses close to touching as he stared back at me, and the urge to close that space was growing...

Yuki stepped back, though, his face deeper red as he plopped onto the seat next to mine. "Th-thanks..."

"Sure," I laughed, stepping over and untying the boat from the dock. I tossed the rope into the boat and sat down in front of the wheel, reaching under the windshield and grabbing my sunglasses, slipping them on and handing Yuki my other pair. He put them on, and I smiled a little. He was still so cute, especially when he leaned over and looked into the water. The sunglasses were polarized, meaning he could see the fish under the water, though it was a bit hard since the water was fogged up with sand from the propellor in the back of the boat. I turned the boat and went slow for a few moments before turning to him.

"Hold on, we're going fast," I smiled, and Yuki nodded, looking in front of us as I stepped on the pedal, enjoying the roar of the engine as the boat's front lifted and it started up. It was not long before the wind was whipping through my hair and the engine was growling. Yuki started to smile, and it was not long before he was laughing, sitting up straighter and looking around as I swerved the boat to the left. We bounced over some heavy waves, and he squeaked, gripping onto the seat as we hit a particularly high one, but it wasn't long before he laughed and sat up again, loosening his grip once more.

I spotted some particularly shady docks, with multiple wide, wooden pillars. _Perfect for smallmouth bass._ I turned the boat slowly and got closer to the docks before slowing down and causing the boat to slide back down and be level. Yuki was still laughing a little, and he ran his fingers through his hair to untangle the knots.

"That was fun," He chirped, and I smiled at him before turning off the engine and stepping to the front of the boat, dropping the small propeller in the front into the water. I stepped on the petal to angle the boat towards the docks, and once we were a cast-length's away, I came over to Yuki, handing him a pole and sitting down in front of him. I rigged a bait of a worm onto his line, and then had him stand up.

"Alright, dock fishing is a bit challenging," I explained. "The reason for that is because you don't want to cast onto someone's dock or boat, or else your bait could get snagged and ruin someone's property or you could break the line." Yuki nodded, looking at the dock we were near. I eyed the underside of the dock, seeing the dark, shady areas.

"Bass like to hide under the docks, in those shady spots," I pointed out. "The reason for that is because bluegill live around these shallow areas where the pillars are, and the bass like to wait for the bluegill to come venture under the dock for minnows before ambushing them and taking them as prey. So..." I flicked my wrists forward, tossing a trigger bait under the dock lightly. "You wanna toss the bait under the dock. If there's a bass there, it will most likely see the movement and attack." I reeled the bait back in. "Underhand casts are the best, because if you do overhand, you may get over the dock and get your line caught in between the wooden planks. Try it."

Yuki looked closely at the dock, and I could tell he was trying to pinpoint a good place to cast. He held the rod tightly before gently tossing the bait, but hitting it against the dock before it fell into the water with a small 'plop.'

Yuki sighed, but he tried again, and after a few tries, he got it under the dock.

"There you go!" I smiled at him. "You're getting the hang of it. Keep trying that. With the worm, you're gonna want to let it sink for a few seconds. Make sure to keep the rod low and close to the water, and twitch it slightly. That way, the worm will wriggle realistically under the water. Can you see it?"

Yuki looked a bit closer, then nodded. The polarized glasses helped with that. Though, Yuki's rod still rode high. I was noticing this, and he wasn't having an easy time holding it down.

"Yuki," I called his name, and he looked over to me. I held my rod downwards. "Like this."

Yuki looked too closely at my hands and twisted the rod slightly, lowering it but not angling it correctly. I shook my head and placed the rod onto the boat, stepping over to him. "Let me show you."

Yuki's breath hitched in his throat as I stepped behind him, placing my hands over his and pressing my body against his back. He was so small and meek under me, his shoulders round and narrow, his waist thin and hands smooth. Yuki even seemed to lean against me, just a little...

"Like this," I murmured behind his ear, moving his hands down slightly so the tip of the rod bobbed right above the surface of the water. Yuki nodded shakily, and I caught a glimpse of his red cheeks before I stepped back, trailing my hand along his back and shoulder before patting him and stepping back to my side. He was still blushing and frozen in the spot, and I smiled, flicking my wrists to the side and getting the bait under the dock again, twitching the bait gently.

We practiced around a few docks before I got a small bass on my line, and I was able to show Yuki the markings of a smallmouth- a bit brownish with a spot-like, horizontal pattern down its sides. Yuki tried to hold it, and he was a natural at it, gripping the lip hard enough and smiling. I admired his innocent grin, and allowed him to toss the bass back in the water.

"Ah, Yuki," I remembered after we were on the lake for about 45 minutes. Yuki looked at me over his shoulder. "We forgot sunscreen."

"Oh, right," Yuki nodded, putting his rod onto the boat and holding his hands out for some of the sunscreen. I smiled and shook my head. "Let me put it on," I offered, pouring a bit in my hands. Yuki's eyes widened a little as I stepped behind him and reached around him, rubbing it into his neck and collarbones. He was tense for a bit, but he loosened up, becoming a bit limp in my arms. He tilted his head to the side as I got the other side of his neck.

Oh, how I wanted to lean down and plant a kiss right in that spot.

Instead, I glided my fingers along his skin, breathing in the scent of his hair._ It smells like my own... oh, right._ He used my shampoo this morning. Something about that made me smile, and I didn't notice that I had stopped rubbing his skin and was burying my face in his thick, red hair.

"N-natsuki?" Yuki whispered, and I jerked back, my cheeks flushing as I continued to rub it in. "S-sorry," I murmured. "I got distracted."

I kneeled down and rubbed it into his skinny legs, occasionally glancing upwards at-

Yuki blushed a dark red and turned around, and I could see his glasses pushed up in his hair and his eyes wide and humiliated. "I-I can put it on from here."

"S-sure," I agreed hastily to hide my blush, and I handed him the bottle, going over to push the boat onwards. I glanced over my shoulder at Yuki, who was focusing a bit too hard on rubbing the sunscreen into his shin. I coughed a bit as I turned around, trying to get the heat in my cheeks to leave. _Calm down, maybe it's just the sun._

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and cast again, trying to dismiss the thoughts running through my head. Yuki and I cast in silence before I pulled the small propellor up onto the boat.

"I'm gonna go a bit further up. Reel it in," I told him, and he nodded, placing the pole on the boat before hopping in the seat. I started up the engine, and we took off, speeding down the chain of lakes before getting to the thoroughfare, which was plentiful in weeds.

There, we caught about 3 bass before the sun started to angle towards the west. I checked the clock, seeing it was 12:45, and a good time for lunch.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Yuki, setting my pole down onto the boat next to the others. Yuki gazed at me before, glancing to his toes.

"A little," he hesitated, but his stomach growled loudly and told me otherwise. He blushed and turned away. "... Yeah, pretty hungry," he admitted. I chuckled and sat down, opening one of the compartments and tossing him a ham sandwich. Yuki pulled it out of the baggie and took a bite, chewing thoroughly before looking up at me.

"Honestly, I could just live on your food every day," He spoke fast, and I looked up at him. "Not only do you cook good, but even this sandwich is awesome." A small smile appeared on his lips, and I blushed a bit, biting into my sandwich and staring at the water.

"Thanks," I murmured once I swallowed, honestly embarrassed by his compliments. Yuki eagerly ate his sandwich, and I then handed him a water bottle and a bag of chips for a side. We ate our lunches and I explained to him the kinds of tournaments I fish in. He listened with interest as he ate his chips, and I couldn't help but to lean forward, brushing off chip crumbs from his cheek. In response, he blushed deeply, staring at me and freezing as I brushed them away. I only smiled at him and continued my story. Little moments like those are what made the day even better...

We continued to fish in the thoroughfare for a while before making our way back, fishing along some fallen trees and stray islands. I looked at the time, seeing it was about 2:30. Yuki had gotten tangled in the tree branches plenty of times, and the fish weren't really biting today, but we caught some walleye and pike now and then. I decided now would be a good time to go back and practice fishing in the small lake behind the cabin with live worms.

"Did you wanna head back and fish in Briard?" Yuki stared at me blankly, and I then remembered that he didn't know what Briard lake was. I smiled. "The lake behind the cabin. Briard Lake. We can catch some bluegill and crappies."

"O-Oh!" Yuki nodded. "Sure."

Once we returned, I told Yuki he could do whatever he liked for a bit while I put the boat back in the garage and got the poles ready. Yuki took the chance to wander around the cabin, looking closely at the anthills and the various flowers I planted. I was bringing the poles to the dock when he was curiously bent over some plants. I smiled and stopped in my tracks.

"Once in a while, some deer will come over and nibble at the petals of those flowers," I pointed to them, and Yuki slipped his finger under the petal, seeing it was half eaten.

"Ohh... I can see that!" He said in awe, tilting his head to the side to examine it closer. "Are they sweet, or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," I answered. "Watch out, though. Sometimes they poop around here. You don't wanna step in that..." I warned, and Yuki hastily looked around him. I laughed a little as I walked out to the docks, placing the poles against the two lawn chairs nailed into the wood. I saw the little bluegills swim around the dock below me, and the small leopard frogs sitting in the mud. Maybe we could catch frogs later in the week...

Yuki and I took a ride to the bait store, getting our worms and going back to the dock. I showed Yuki how to rig live bait before pushing the row boat into the water and attaching the electric motor to it. Once we were ready, we headed out to the middle of the lake.

"It's a little harder to cast while sitting," I told him once we were out there, "So use one arm- I find that a bit easer- and cast towards the weeds. Try and get right on the edge, because that's where the crappies like to stay."

Yuki had some troubles casting far away, but he was getting the hang of it, and he was able to catch a bluegill. Once he reeled it in, I took the line.

"Okay, bluegill are smaller than things we normally catch, so they're a bit harder to handle," I explained. I then gently stroked the bluegill's back, flattening its dorsal fins before squeezing it. "They have spikes on their back, so you wanna push them down before holding them, or else they'll spine you." I gripped it tightly and moved the hook around. "Now, you wanna hold them tightly, or else they'll feel the lack of tension and spine you before flailing around. You won't hurt them; they're strong little fish." I started to twist the hook backwards. "What you wanna do is angle the hook away from you to pull it out- that way, it'll come out a lot easier than if you try to rip it out as it is." I twisted the hook until I heart a pop, and I pulled it out from the fish's nose. "It seems painful, but these guys heal fast." I held it out to Yuki. "Wanna touch him?"

Yuki nodded with fascination and leaned forward, gently trailing his fingers along its side. He giggled slightly, and our fingers touched. We both froze, and almost simultaneously, our faces flushed red. I would have stayed like that if it weren't for the fish wildly flailing and falling out of my grasp and into the bottom of the boat.

"Ah, crap!" I waited for the little guy to calm down before grabbing him and tossing him in the water. I glanced up to Yuki, still blushing a bit.

"See, thats what happens when you loosen your grip," I laughed nervously, and Yuki did as well.

We both fished on the lake for a few hours before the sun started to dip too low. Exhausted, we headed inside and washed up before I glanced to the little redhead.

"Would you like to go out to eat tonight?" I offered, and Yuki nodded, smiling a little- smiling that cute little smile that I could die for.

We went to my favorite place, known as Alexander's Pizza. We ordered a medium sausage pizza, and while waiting, I noticed Yuki staring curiously at the games to the right of us. I cocked an eyebrow up and smiled a bit.

"Do you wanna play?" I asked him, and he locked eyes with me before nodding anxiously. I laughed and sat up, and Yuki chose the race car game. He hopped in the seat, and I got in the one next to him.

"I'll win," I said teasingly, and Yuki glanced over to me.

"We'll see about that!"

We battled in a heated racing game, my blue car slamming into his red one every time we met on screen. Yuki would jerk the wheel away, dodging me and speeding down the road. I would drive over someone else's car and get up on his tail, bumping into him from behind. Though, every time, naturally, I let him win.

By the time we were in the 4th race, our pizza was ready, and Yuki reluctantly was dragged away to eat, like a little boy.

"This is..." Yuki spoke between bites, "The best pizza ever, by far. Oh my god." He ate like a hyena, and I held back laughs as I ate my own pieces. I did love the pizza, here, though, so I couldn't blame him.

Once we were finished, we drove back to the cabin, and I knew...

_Tonight is the night._

I knew as I stepped into the backyard with my lantern, I knew as I started up the fire and tossed multiple dead leaves and twigs and logs into the pit. I knew as I stopped to look at the stars twinkling above me through the branches of the tall pine trees that tonight, I would confess my love to Yuki, and nothing would stop me.

"Yuki, it's ready," I called into the house, and smiled a bit as he scrambled out from the kitchen, holding a box of graham crackers, 2 chocolate bars, a bag of marshmallows, and a blanket.

"Coming!" He followed behind me as we made our way to the fire, petite footsteps padding alongside me. Yuki laid down the blanket by the flames, but not too close, and he sat down, opening his ingredients and preparing a s'more. It was then he grabbed a large stick, stabbed a marshmallow to one end, and held it near the flames. I observed his face as he did- slightly interested, a bit cautious, and another emotion I couldn't quite detect. _Embarrassment? No... maybe?_

Yuki yelped as the marshmallow caught fire, and he hastily pulled it towards him, blowing it out. But, he smiled after that.

"Perfect," he whispered as he pulled the marshmallow from the stick, and he turned to me, smile widening. "I love it when they burn for a moment. You get that little touch of charcoal that you can't get if it's only brown." He then smashed the marshmallow in between two graham crackers and pieces of chocolate, and bit down, causing the marshmallow to gush out of the sides. A bit of it fell onto Yuki's fingers, and he was going to lick them off.

But this time, I couldn't hold back.

I grabbed his wrist, and Yuki froze, looking to me questioningly. I only glanced at him before pulling his hand towards me, hesitating before licking the marshmallow remains from his fingertips. I did it slowly, wrapping my tongue around each digit and savoring every sugary drop. Yuki's cheeks flamed a dark red, nearly as red as his hair, and his mouth was opened slightly in dumb shock as he stared at me. I pulled back, smiling slightly before sitting closer to him, wrapping my arm around his thin waist and smiling more as he squeaked in surprise.

"Yuki..."

The small red head looked up to me, his silver eyes wide and confused. I met those eyes, my heart beating steadily as I pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you, Yuki..."

Yuki was silent for only a few moments. During those moments, I listened to the soothing coo of the crickets, the cracks from the fire, the ruffling leaves in the wind. It was then I felt nimble fingers slide over my own, and I looked down, surprised to see Yuki sliding our hands together.

"I..." a small whisper passed Yuki's lips, and the s'more was placed onto the plate next to him. He then raised his eyes to meet mine, his cheeks dark pink. "I love you, too, Natsuki..."

To actually hear the words was a miracle. It was the first time a dream literally came true, the first time I felt I wasn't even on earth anymore. I felt... surreal, my heart swelling and racing and flying all at once, and the smile that was on my face must have been the most ridiculous, goofy smile I could muster. And it was the seconds following that smile when my body moved on its own, and I had placed my lips over Yuki's own.

It was a soft, heartfelt kiss, gentle and loving, and I pulled back before it could get any different. It was enough for Yuki to flush and stare back at me, and for him to raise his hand and gently graze his bottom lip with his thumb.

"... first kiss..." was all I heard from his mumbles, and his face flushed an even darker red. I laughed and pulled him closer, kissing him again, a bit deeper and harder. Yuki groaned a little, leaning into me, tilting his head so our noses didn't crash together. He squeezed my hand, kissing back passionately before splitting with gasps and pants. A smirk spread across my lips.

"Yuki," I whispered, ruffling his hair again. "You still have to make more s'more's. I want some, too."

For the rest of the night, we sat there, simply toasting marshmallows and getting our hands sticky with melted marshmallow goo and melted chocolate. We laughed and smeared the goo on our faces to look like we had mustaches, and Yuki even gained the guts to lean forward and lick some off of my cheek. I laughed and kissed him on the lips in return, making him blush before leaving him again and giving him a teasing wink.

Yuki was starting to drift off on my shoulder, and the fire was dying out. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm gently before nuzzling my nose into his hair, smelling my shampoo.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing his forehead as he looked up at me. "Unless you wanna get eaten by mosquitoes, we should head in..."

Yuki nodded groggily, allowing me to hold his hand and guide him inside, covering him with the blankets as he fell into the bed.

Naturally, I fell in as well, pulling his small figure close to me as we both closed our eyes, simply enjoying each other's company as we fell asleep, not thinking of anything or anyone else...

_And this is how it should be..._


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The next morning, Yuki was groggy. He laid there, curled up in my bed, hugging the blankets tight to his chest with his mouth cracked open. I nudged him to let him know I was awake, but he only mumbled and nuzzled into the blankets.

_So cute._

I took the chance to run some errands. I knew he wasn't getting up anytime soon, due to the time difference still affecting him, so I took the chance to drive to Trigg's, the nearby grocery store.

"Natsuki!" A familiar voice echoed behind me, and I turned, seeing my friend Jake at the cash register. He flashed me a grin full of braces, about ready to be taken off. _Anyday now, _he'd always tell me, but there was always a tooth out of place.

"Yo, Jake," I greeted him, speaking English again for the first time in a little while. According to the people here, my accent wasn't as bad as when I first arrived, though it was still there, naturally.

"What'chya looking for today?" He blinked his chocolate eyes, which peered past his bleached blonde hair. Jake was only 15, just as tall as me with a scrawny waist but strong hands. His bleached hair was swooped to the left, layered in various shades of violet and blue. I noticed the very roots of his hair growing in a dark brown, his natural color.

"Just the usual," I murmured, glancing around the large store. "And... some doughnuts." Jake laughed, knowing that was my weakness. I shot him a glare and told him to shut up as I grabbed a plastic basket and stomped down the isle.

Once over my embarrassing fit, I collected some fresh milk and ice cream, some Japanese dishes for Yuki, Kool-Aid (that stuff's fucking delicious), and, of course, the doughnuts. During checkout, Jake gave me a suspicious look.

"You look awfully happy," he stated. "It's 8 in the morning, no one's this happy at this time." I blushed, realizing my excitement for Yuki must me written all over my face. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned across the register, placing his face in his hands.

"Ah, someone's in love, I see?" He cooed, and I only staggered backwards into the gum and candy bars.

"L-Love?" I huffed, trying to cover up my feelings, but I could tell by his goofy smirk that it was plain and clear. I coughed into my hand and grabbed my plastic bags, stepping towards the automatic door.

"Can't I meet her?" Jake frowned as I started to leave. I paused in the doors, which slid open for me. I laughed a little and glanced over my shoulder.

"We'll see if she wants to come later," I teased, purposefully using female pronouns to avoid any unnecessary explanations. Jake fistpumped, and as I left the store, I heard him scream, "She better be hot!"

_Yeah, she's really hot. _I smiled a little.

Sure enough, when I got back home, Yuki was turned over in the bed, mouth hanging open and chest rising and falling. I stood in the doorway for only a few moments, wondering what he could be dreaming about before leaving him be to continue with chores. After organizing the food, Natsuki got on some rubber gloves and grabbed a rag along with disinfectant. He started to clean the windows vigorously, along with the tabletops and counters. Approximately an hour later, he stood back in the living room, admiring his work- the tables shining, the windows crystal clear.

Once the clock hit 11:00, I stepped into Yuki's room, opening the door and turning on the lights. Yuki groaned and stretched, his eyes slowly opening. I placed my hand on my hip, smiling with amusement as Yuki's eyes focused.

"Time to get up, sleepyhead," I teased, and Yuki shot up, his eyes now open and awake, his cheeks flushing. I stood there, arms crossed now, smirking as I watched my dear Yuki remember what was spoken the night before.

"A-Ah, alright," Yuki squeaked, stumbling out of bed and looking up at me with those sleepy eyes, his red hair ruffled and poofier than usual, sticking out in places in funny angles. _So perfect._

Before he could slip past me, I gripped his shoulder, leaning into his ear and planting a kiss on it, smiling in success as a small yelp broke past Yuki's lips. I let go, watching Yuki stand there before running into the bathroom, and I just barely got a glance at those flushed cheeks.

Once he showered and picked a cereal to eat for breakfast, I sat down next to him, pulling out a map of Wisconsin to look at which lake they should go to today. He glanced over them, but none of them were particularly interesting.

And then, it snapped. I sat there, staring at the counter before asking, "Yuki. Would you wanna go tubing?"

Yuki nearly choked on his orange juice, looking to me with shock in his eyes. "T-tubing?" He asked once he swallowed. "Like... on a tube on open water?" I smiled mischievously and nodded, imagining Yuki clinging to the tube in fear before letting go and laughing._ It would be adorable..._

"C'mon, it's fun," I insisted, sliding off of the stool and heading into the garage, allowing Yuki to finish his breakfast and shower before we headed out. I sat on the boat, storing away lurers and poles that weren't needed for this trip. He then proceeded to inflate the tube and pack it in the trunk. Once the boat was hooked to the truck, he ran inside, changing into swim-trunks and a loose shirt. Yuki came out in his own swim trunks as well, sunscreen shining on his skin, his cheeks still rosy. He was probably confused about their relationship at the moment, but I knew we'd talk about it later. For now, we had to make use out of the daytime and have fun.

As we drove down the curving road, my hand slipped over to hold Yuki's slender one, and a smile spread on my lips as I felt his muscles tense and his skin heat. I peeked over to look at him, and I noticed his head strictly turned away, though you could still see the slight curve of his cheek, flushed pink and lips pressed tight together. We didn't speak until we were out on the water, and I was telling him how this is done.

"I-I'm scared," Yuki whimpered as he got on the tube, his fingers curling around the handles, his toes brushing the water's surface. I smiled reassuringly at him, kneeling down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Yuki's eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't quite read as his cheeks darkened again, and I smiled even more. He was so beautiful, pressing his torso against the tube nervously, in fear that I'd see... what, his chest? It only made me laugh that he was so self-concious about having no shirt on, even though his skin was just the perfect shade, and not to mention how smooth it looked...

"You'll be fine," I patted his head, clearing my mind of... _those_ thoughts, for now. "It'll be fun, just you wait and see!"

Yuki's eyes still held doubt, but once I pressed on the pedal and the boat roared into life, Yuki let out a squeal of fear. I wanted someone else to drive the boat so I could be there with him, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before he was comfortable. I started to pick up speed, driving in long, wide ovals around the lake, and when I turned around, Yuki was laughing, looking around and his bright white teeth gleaming. My heart warmed at the innocent sight, and when I slowed down to see how he was doing, he looked up at me with those bright, silver eyes.

"Natsuki! This is... you're right! This is so much fun!" He giggled, and I laughed in delight along with him.

"Want me to do it again?" I asked, and Yuki nodded, still gripping the tube as I hopped into the driver's seat, speeding around the lake a bit faster this time.

Sure enough, as I was turning, Yuki squeaked and flew off the tube, landing in the water with a splash. I halted, turning off the boat as I got close to him, and without thinking, I took off my own shirt and leapt into the water. Yuki gasped and clung to the tube. Water enveloped me for only a moment before I broke to the surface, cool drops sliding down my neck. I pushed some of my hair away as I got a look at Yuki, who was frantically kicking underwater. "N-natsuki, I can't swim...!"

I smiled and paddled over to him, prying him from the tube. He gasped and flailed his arms before flinging them around my shoulders, latching onto me like a baby koala or something that holds onto their mother. Yuki looked up at me, his beautiful red hair soaked and in his eyes, our water-speckled noses brushing slightly. Yuki's cheeks were red past that misty layer of freshwater, and his breaths were shallow. I knew how to swim, and my legs were keeping us afloat as I leaned forward, kissing his damp lips gently. His nails dug into my shoulders in surprise, but that only sent heat through me, making me shudder and press our lips tighter together. Yuki's hands were shaking now, and he moved his head slightly, his legs still flailing a little in the water. Though, once I pulled away from him, I pushed him onto the boat, allowing his legs to sit in the water as I swam around. He watched me with a sort of nervous gaze, his cheeks red and his shoulders rounded.

"Natsuki?" He asked sheepishly after a few seconds. I swam up to him, placing my chin on his knees.

"Yes, my princess?" I cooed, and in return getting a dusty-pink blush from Yuki. He pushed my head a little, in a joking manner.

"Are we... together now...?" he whispered, his eyes focusing on anything but me. I smiled a little bit more, heaving myself up from the water and next to him. I placed my hand on his, watching as he blushed and looked everywhere but me, and then finally locking our eyes, pleading for an answer.

"I would love if we were," I whispered, gazing at him with admiration. _He's so perfect, so cute, so beautiful..._

"I would, t-too," Yuki admitted slowly, still frozen and staring at me. I squeezed his hand before removing it, wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him close to me.

"Well, then from this day onwards, I am yours..." I whispered as I kissed his ear, "And you are mine."

I ended up teaching Yuki basic swimming, and we went tubing again before the sun began to set already. Yuki was disappointed to leave, but he loved the cabin, and I promised him we could watch a movie of his choice, but that tomorrow I was choosing a movie, too. Yuki agreed with a smile, and we went home, eating some simple ramen for dinner and sitting on the couch, pushing in the movie- Captain America. I laughed a little.

"Yuki, I had no idea you were into super hero movies," I joked, nudging him in the side. He swallowed some of his ramen, glancing away in embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up, they're cool..." he protested with the cutest little pout I could ever imagine, so I sat there and watched it with him. The movie wasn't half bad, despite the cliffhanger ending, and Yuki was practically throwing a fit and demanding a sequel.

After I tackled Yuki to the cough and stole a kiss, I was thinking- was tonight the night? I blushed as I pulled away from his lips, gazing into his eyes, wondering... could I touch in places you haven't been touched yet? Could I kiss down there and lick over here and show him how much I love him tonight?

But when his mouth stretched in a yawn, my heart warmed with adoration.

_It can wait. We have a few more nights. _Yuki was just so innocent, and I didn't want to take that away so soon.

_I'll wait until he's more awake,_ I thought to myself as I carried him to the bed, puling him close as we fell asleep together. _For now, his presence is more than enough..._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was pretty much a decided-as-it-goes day. I didn't wake Yuki up, I only smiled at him as he lay there in the bed- that _we_ slept in- sprawled out with his shirt riding up his back, revealing some skin, as he drooled on the pillow he was clinging to. So cute, so vulnerable, right there and mine.

_Mine._

The word rang though my head like a bell, and a smile stretched across my face as I got in the shower, lathering my hair in soap and conditioner. Even though I made as much noise as a herd of elephants in the bathroom and kitchen, Yuki slept like a baby, only murmuring occasionally and turning over. He looped his leg around the pillow and buried his face into it, probably thinking it was me, and I sustained a laugh as I made myself pancakes for breakfast. I left enough batter for Yuki for when he woke up, and once I finished my meal, I left a note on the counter telling him that if he woke up, I went to the Live Bait store. We used up the worms a few days ago, and I figured we might just fish out on Briard Lake today. I hopped into my old truck and drove down the gravelly driveway, turning up the radio to some 80's rock. I tapped my hand against the steering wheel, and was flustered by the fact that my heart wouldn't stop beating. Fuck, I have a boyfriend now, and he's beautiful. I felt like I was in a world of happiness, unable to think of anything but his smile and his laugh and the way his lips felt under mine...

"'Ey, Natsuki!" I was greeted by my friend Webb, who pushed his highlighted copper-and-gold hair behind his ear. He really was a beauty, and if it weren't for my love for Yuki, I could've fallen for him. "What are you looking for today?"

"I'm just picking up some worms," I said rather quickly, rushing to the small fridge in the corner of the shop and grabbing a container. I really wanted to see Yuki when he woke up, for some reason. I tossed them on the counter quickly, only to meet Webb's green eyes and a small smile.

"What's this, Natsuki?" he cooed, leaning on his elbows, face between folded fingers. "You're in love. It's written all over your face." I was taken aback by his sudden teasing words, my heart thumping into my throat and causing me to stutter.

"Wh-what? Hah, what are you..." Though, I knew by the way he perked his eyebrows that he wasn't gonna take any excuses. I rubbed the back of my neck and felt my face burn. "... yeah... I got myself a boyfriend." The words were like honey on my lips, a sweet, wonderful phrase that I'd never get sick of saying. My boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" Webb lifted his eyebrows and stood straighter, cocking his hip and placing his hand on it. "Ahhh, a local?" I shook my head and smiled a bit.

"A beautiful boy from Enoshima," I said lightheartedly, a bit relieved that Webb was so accepting of us, or at least, he didn't flip out and ask if I was gay, because fucking hell, stating the obvious after it's said to you is a bit dumb.

"Long distance?" Webb bit his lip as he dragged the case of worms under the scanner. "You sure you can handle that?"

"Of course I can," I puffed out my cheek slightly, handing him a wad of single dollar bills. He gave me a funny look and counted them, clicking his tongue as he did and then threw open the cash register and tapping it in. He then gave me the receipt and smirked.

"Well, don't hesitate to do anything now, Natsuki," he teased, and I blinked in shock. "After all, you don't wanna have to wait for months to give him your love, do you?"

"W-what!?" I stammered, my cheeks flushing and hands shaking. "Y-You've gotta be kidding me. Since when were you the advice-giving bartender here?" Webb only laughed.

"Tell me all the deets, asianfro!" I heard him call after me as I stalked away, huffing in embarrassment. Since when did he want in on my love life?

"Idiot," I murmured to myself as I drove back to the cabin, my mind now trailing off to when we could... do that. Yuki was so innocent and light-hearted, has he even thought about me in that way before?

When I got home, I tossed the worms in the fridge and removed my shoes, though as soon as I did, a sleepy Yuki came wandering into the living room, rubbing his eyes slightly and holding the pillow in his hand. He groaned slightly and my heart skipped a beat at his messy hair, his hazy eyes, his pink cheeks. _So goddamn cute..._

"Good morning, Yuki," I said gently, as if talking too loudly would scare him. He smiled a little, a simple lift of the cheeks as he slid onto a chair, the pillow on his lap as he waved his feet around like a little kid. I was noticing his little mannerisms more that we were together; I felt less awkward staring and smiling at him. It was the way lovers looked at each other, and it just felt right.

"Good morning..." Yuki's mouth gaped into a yawn, and he sighed, his shoulders slumping as he relieved some of his after-sleep exhaustion. "... It smells good, like... butter..."

"I made pancakes," I laughed, finding his morning-talk very cute and entertaining. "Would you like some?"

"With extra syrup," he commented, and right away I was tying my apron around my waist, getting the pan and swirling around the batter over the blue flame of the stove. When I glanced at Yuki, he was staring at me, his eyelids droopy and his mouth cracked slightly open. As soon as our eyes met, his cheeks turned a shade darker and he smiled goofily, making me flush and look away, adjusting my glasses self-conciously. He was so goddamn cute and I couldn't leave him alone for much longer.

"They're hot, so give them a minute." Though, of course, Yuki scarfed them down, then proceeded to chug the orange juice and milk, except he spilt some of the milk on his shirt, leaving a cute little stain and a wet dribble down his chin. Of course, before he wiped it off, I was leaning over the counter, licking it off and gazing into his eyes. As soon as I pulled away, he turned the deepest shade of red I've ever seen and bolted to the bathroom, claiming that he needed to take a shower right then and now. I bought his excuse to run and hide somewhere, laughing as the bathroom door shut and the water was turned on.

About 10 minutes later, I was simply reading a magazine on the couch when a meek voice squeaked behind me, calling my name. I turned around, seeing dark red hair- plastered to his forehead from being wet- shimmering gray eyes, and... dark pink cheeks. You could see his small, slender fingers holding the door open just enough, and I noticed his shoulder, side and hip... bare. I swallowed and blushed, trying not to stare as much as I was. "Yeah?"

"I... left my clothes in the room. C-could you get some for me? Anything is fine," he seemed extremely embarrassed by this, and I chuckled, placing the magazine on the couch and standing up, going into the room and finding his bag. I shuffled through it, finding a shirt, shorts and... I smirked as I picked a pair of boxers, tempted to wiggle them at Yuki to fluster him but instead I folded them up in a nice little pile and carried them over. Yuki opened the door just a little more, and I could see him in the mirror behind him, his shoulders, back and...

"Thanks!" the door slammed shut, and I was standing there, shaking and blushing deeply at what I just saw. Butt-naked Yuki. Butt-fucking naked and I could only stand there in shock. I covered my mouth in embarrassment and slowly walked away, back to the couch where I opened the magazine and started reading it upside down, my hands trembling and heart racing. No way could I read about the biggest musky recorded in the Three Lakes chain when I just saw Yuki's bare ass and pretty much half of him. I tossed the magazine aside and sat there, running my fingers through my hair as I took shaky breaths in and out.

Not much time passed and the door opened again to reveal a clothed Yuki, who came over and sat down next to me, with drying hair that smelled of shampoo and minty breath. It was all too much for me, and I glanced over to him with dark eyes. He smiled at me, probably trying to think of something to say, but before he could I was kissing him, one hand running through his damp hair.

A gentle moan rumbled in his throat, and I could feel it on my lips, but that wasn't enough. I pushed my tongue through, gently sliding it against his and stroking his hair before pushing him down on the couch, hovering over him and kissing him all along his jaw and neck. Yuki let out a small squeak, his hands shaking and hips lifting. His mouth was sharp, tasted of fresh mint and toothpaste, and it was so strong and overwhelming that I moaned myself. I let my hand trail down to the small of his back, where I held him tenderly. My hands itched to go lower, and then suddenly he fell down and I gasped, my hands lifting up and gripping the leather couch.

I forgot how slippery the tile was, and how the couch wasn't actually connected- as in, if you sat on the seam where the cushions were spit, the entire couch split in half and slid apart. Well, I found myself stretched out like a plank on top of Yuki, while Yuki was curved under me like the letter 'u', back to the floor. He looked up at me in shock and then started to laugh, and I laughed as well, slowly pushing myself up and allowing Yuki to get out of the couch-sandwhich.

"I need to get pads for the feet of this couch," I commented after the laughing dispersed. "So that they don't slip around like this." Yuki laughed again, and I noticed his cheeks turn pink once again.

"S-still," he murmured, "... that felt good..." I stared at him as if I didn't believe my own ears. He glanced up at me with those silver eyes, his knees pushing together and teeth gently pushing down on his lip. I almost lost it right there, but decided to lean over and kiss him sweetly on the lips, lacing our fingers together and standing up, pulling Yuki with me. He looked up in confusion, and I guided him to the door.

"C'mon, let's walk in the forest," I suggested, sliding on my shoes and letting him get into his crocs. We walked outside, heading down my driveway, holding hands as the tall trees surrounded us. I took in a deep whiff of the evergreen scent, letting the various calls of wild birds echo in my mind. We talked about home, how the sounds here were so different compared to those in Enoshima, and yet they were both oddly comforting. I was glad to know Yuki admired the North American forests as much as I did.

The afternoon went by fast. We walked through the forest, got lost for a bit and ended up laying in a small valley of grass, spotting some wild deer and staying as quiet as we could to watch it. We looked closely at various plants and spiderwebs, looking at the small spiders that sat in waiting for prey. Occasionally, we'd toss in a small leaf to see the spider rush over to where the source of vibrations came from, only to get pissed and push it out of the web. Yuki would giggle in amusement and go off somewhere, finding pinecones and different leaves and rocks.

We finally were reaching home, Yuki proudly carrying a large stick and using it as a walking cane. I took the chance to come up behind him, hugging him quickly from behind, around the waist, and lifted him up. He squeaked and thrashed at first, waving the stick around but I only laughed, spinning him around and placing him down, only to spin him around again and plant a kiss on his forehead. He blushed as I wrapped my arm around his waist, walking next to him as we came back to the house, and smiling with warm eyes as he reluctantly left the stick outside.

I made us both cheese sandwiches, which Yuki ate savagely, making me think that I was starving him. He claimed I wasn't, only that he was hungry at that moment. I took his word, and we changed into swimsuits, going out to the lake behind us.

Briard Lake had a policy of no speedboats, only paddles and small motors that don't cause a wake. Because of this, it was easy to go swimming in, because you didn't have to worry about dangerously fast boats coming down the channel. Yuki ran down the dock, laughing as he did a cannonball into the water, landing with a giant splash and causing some nearby ducks to fly away in shock. Yuki sprouted out from the water, laughing and shaking his hair around. "Come in already!" He waved around, and I laughed, sliding in much more calmly and wading over to Yuki until I couldn't feel my feet. I swam out to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my forehead against his before kissing him softly. Yuki's arms and legs stilled for a moment, and he started to sink before panicking and breaking away, flailing them around and knocking me in the ankles.

"Yuki, Yuki," I cooed, gently holding his arms and holding him above the water. "Calm down." He blushed and smiled a little.

"S-sorry," he apologized, "I thought I was drowning..." I smiled and pecked his lips again, before flicking some water up to splash him in the nose. He splashed back, and within seconds we were in full-on splash fight, shoving gallons of water at each other with both hands at full power.

"You're not gonna win!" He challenged, slamming his hands in the water and causing a flurry of water to blur my vision.

"You're on!" I called back loudly over the maniac water fight, getting on my back and splashing with both my legs and arms. Finally I gave up, letting Yuki claim victory. He laughed and swam over to me, tackling me in a hug and pushing my back to the sand. We were close to the dock again, in the shallowest part of the lake, and I smiled up at him as he tried to gain his breath. And before I could do it, he leaned down and kissed me, nuzzling our noses together before rolling off, sitting in the water and playing with the sand underneath. I smiled and sat up, sighing deeply and now watching as the sun began to sink behind the tall pine trees.

"Ocean sunsets are one thing," I murmured, "but lake sunsets have their own beauty." Yuki grunted in agreement, and before I knew it, our hands bumped together underwater. Yuki's cheeks were red, and a small smile tugged on the corners of my mouth, knowing that he was searching for my hand. I slipped our fingers together, squeezing his hand as we watched the sun sink lower and lower.

Once we headed inside, I offered Yuki the shower first, letting him rinse himself off and cleanse himself from the lake water. Webb's words rang in my mind, reminding me that we only had 3 days left. I rubbed my lips together and slipped into the bathroom, sliding off my swimming trunks and stepping in the shower, surprising Yuki, who squeaked and instantly cowered, trying to avoid my eyes.

Though, I gazed over his body, every inch of it before pulling him close and hushing him before kissing him, the water allowing our mouths to fit together more smoothly. We were so close; Yuki's body flaming hot, his hands shaking and his eyes fluttering closed, but we both ended up simply standing next to each other, rinsing off and getting out, drying off and standing side-by-side in the mirror, playfully pushing each other aside for space to comb our hair.

As much as I wanted to have sex with Yuki, I wanted to wait. I wanted it to be perfect for him, and I didn't even have the right supplies. That was for the store tomorrow, and plus, Yuki was exhausted- he flopped into the bed and looked up at me, begging me to come sleep with him, and those eyes were irresistible. I climbed into bed with him, wearing a loose t-shirt and boxers. Yuki wore his own boxers but he was wearing one of my shirts, which fit him nice but was still a bit baggy, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. I pulled him close to me, breathing in the scent of his hair and kissing his forehead again before we both fell asleep, smiling as our heartbeats soothed each other to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was more than surprised to feel empty space in the bed next to me. Once I had opened my eyes and regained conscious thoughts, I realized that my bed was void of Yuki, and that was not normal. There was only a messy cocoon of blankets and pillows and no Yuki.

Instinctively, I sat straight up, terrified for a split second before I heard the radio. I heard some sort of soft country song, and gentle humming with it. Unmistakably Yuki's voice. My heart had temporarily sped up in paranoia but now it calmed down, and I let out a sigh, releasing my tight grip in the blankets in front of me. I reached over to the stool next to the bed and grabbed my glasses, pushing them onto my nose and swinging my feet over the side of the bed. I swayed from side to side as I walked to the door, yawning as I opened it and stepped into the living room.

I opened my eyes and stared, my head going entirely blank for a moment.

Yuki's back was to me, and he was spreading some butter onto toast, my apron tied around his waist. He was humming and smiling from what I could see, and he finished buttering the toast, placing the bread on a plate. Yuki turned around, seeing me and instantly smiling. I flushed as soon as our eyes met. Yuki never used to smile often, and he still doesn't smile all the time. But when he's truly happy, he only shows true smiles. Never have I seen Yuki make a fake smile, and when he set his eyes on me, he was absolutely _glowing_.

Did I really have that affect of him?

"I'm getting used to the time difference," he laughed at my confused stare. "I got up before you. You know, you had a death grip on me when I woke up, I could barely pry your arms off me." I felt my cheeks burn as I trudged over to the counter, awkwardly sitting on the spinny seat. Yuki gave me a charming smile as soon as my eyes lifted from the floor. "It was cute."

Cute? Did he really find me as cute? I felt my entire body flush hot, and I grumbled, frustratingly looking away. But I couldn't help to notice a plate of eggs over-easy, bacon and toast accompanied with a glass of orange juice placed right in front of me. I stared, then looked to the sink, seeing a frying-pan drying off from being washed as well as a few other cooking utensils. Yuki untied my apron (the one from my house in Enoshima- I had to bring it, it used to belong to my mother) and hung it on its little hook by the stove, and snatched his own plate, setting it next to me. He came around the counter and sat down, catching my eye as he turned to look at me. He seemed a bit nervous, and I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I... I can't cook very well," he stammered, and I noticed his face gradually turning pink. "B-But I... I watched you a lot when you cooked and sorta just... copied what I remembered... and stuff..." His hand was shaking ever so slightly, and a grin cracked out along my face. _Adorable_. I took a bite of the egg and blinked in surprise- it defiantly wasn't bad.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, smiling as my lips met his burning skin. "It tastes wonderful, sweetheart." Yuki stammered wordlessly at the nickname, and he quickly wolfed down forkfuls of egg and bacon. I let out a chuckle and ruffled his hair affectionately before eating my own serving and taking my time to enjoy it.

It didn't matter if it wasn't the best breakfast I've ever had, or if I could cook better for myself. What mattered is that Yuki thought of me and he tried to make me happy. Just that alone made the food taste out of this world.

When I was done, Yuki and I washed the dishes, side-by-side, and I kept purposefully leaning over him to grab certain sponges and soaps just to see him blush and shrink back at the little brushes of contact. I would breath a little on his neck when putting the plate in the drying rack, smiling as he shivered and squeaked softly. And when I was all done, I gently placed my hands on either side of his waist and kissed the back of his neck, smiling as he tensed up and froze. He was too cute for his own good and I quite literally could just eat him up.

With weird gooey thoughts in mind, I collected an outfit for the day and went into the shower, letting my hair soak under the water for some time, steam clouding the bathroom windows.

But when the door creaked open, I snapped out of my daze, my eyes wide.

"Y-Yuki?"

There was a slight moment of silence before the curtain was pulled aside just slightly to reveal half of Yuki's face- and I instantly felt hotter everywhere, knowing I was completely exposed to Yuki right now. But Yuki's cheeks were flushed red, and I noticed his bare shoulder- he was naked as well.

"Natsuki, I..." He swallowed and pushed the curtain aside, stepping into the shower and getting behind me, hugging my waist and resting his now-damp forehead on my shoulders. "I... liked when we showered yesterday..." Warmth flooded through me- that comforting type of warmth, and I smiled, turning around and pulling him close, water slipping around us and dripping off of my eyelashes.

"I love you, Yuki," I whispered into his wet hair, and he pressed against me, his grip tightening. A feeble voice could be heard under the water's sound.

"I-I love you, Natsuki..." It was precious, and I brought his chin up to kiss him, our mouths pressing together in a perfect mesh of lips. It was like we were made to kiss each other- my lips belonged on his, and nobody else's kiss would ever feel as right as Yuki's.

Unknowingly, I was kissing Yuki's jaw, his neck and licking slightly at his collarbone. I blinked, realizing what I was doing when Yuki started trembling, and something pressed against my thigh.

I backed away slightly, looking down and seeing Yuki's knees knock together, his...

... _oh_.

I couldn't describe the amount of heat that rushed to my face, my heart pounding so fast I could barely hear Yuki's slight whimper. I looked back up at his face, slowly, shaking slightly myself, thinking- holy shit, I just turned him on by kissing him here and there... holy crap, I really have the power to do that!?

"I-I'm so sorry, Natsuki, I didn't... I didn't mean to..." An odd sense of satisfaction and self-pride came over me, and I smiled a little at Yuki, my gaze warm and loving. He was so damn precious in all ways a human can be, and I stepped closer, planting another kiss on his mouth.

"Don't cry," I whispered, noticing his eyes rimming with tears. I couldn't tell if they were falling or not, considering his cheeks were splattered with water. But his eyes were defiantly foggy with tears and... that dark shade of lust. I felt my toes curl and I bit my lip, not wanting our first time to be in the shower and random. I tried not to get turned on, but it was already happening. Heat was going down, and I started to feel my heartbeat get funny.

"Yuki, I don't want our first time to be here, in the shower," I whispered against his lips. "I don't even have condoms for us. And I could never risk you getting any kind of disease, even if I haven't slept with anyone myself- I'm way too worried about you for my own good." Yuki nodded at this, and I felt him relax slightly. He must be soothed by my words... "So, I'll take care of your problem, I just won't go all the way right now. Are you okay with that?"

Yuki nodded again, his slender fingers squeezing my wrist. His thin lips parted in a small, "Thank you..." And it was enough to make my heart thunk against my chest. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek and then his mouth, softly, and parted with him as I sunk down to my knees. Yuki tensed, and I opened my eyes to see him...

... beautiful. His eyes were round and nervous yet so anxious, his cheeks flushed and his eyelashes dotted with drops of water. His hair was stuck to his cheeks and jaw, a few shades darker than normal, and it only made those silver eyes glow even more. Perfect, absolutely perfect, he is...

I forced myself to look away and to what was in front of me- something I had never seen before but secretly always wished to see- Yuki, hard and erect. Dear god, I felt like a creep, feeling like some part of me was filled in after seeing this, but it only felt right. I reached up, gently touching it and looking up as Yuki closed his eyes and shivered. Only the gentle brush of my fingertips made him quiver, and it was more than I could ever ask for. I got a firm grip on it and leaned forward, savoring this moment as I parted my lips and pressed them to the tip of Yuki's cock.

"N-Natsuki..." I was surprised Yuki was even capable of speaking at the time, and I looked up, parting from his erection and smiling up at him. Yuki's cheeks were still really, really red. "Are.. are blowjobs supposed to start t-that intimate?"

I let out a laugh and hung my head before lifting my gaze again, feeling so lucky to have such a cute, vulnerable boyfriend. "Most of the time, no. But I love you, Yuki Sanada, more than I could ever tell you. And what I'm doing is showing my love to you by pleasuring you, not just giving you a blowjob." Yuki seemed breathless, and I smiled a bit more, a bit cockily this time. "Though, there will be days where I'll probably pin you to the wall and suck you off, just a warning." Saying that flustered me, but not nearly as much as it flustered Yuki, who's eyes stretched wide and his heart seemed to leap out of his chest. Before he could squeal his response, I leaned down again, taking Yuki's cock and licking the tip gently.

Yuki let out a small gasp, and I closed my eyes, letting my tongue work its way around. I wanted to memorize him, every inch of him, and I definitely would start practicing now. I let my tongue slip over every curve, every vein, every part of Yuki's length and every time Yuki let out any noise, I felt my own member start to perk and throb. It was nudging my stomach by the time I was properly sucking on Yuki, bobbing my head back and forth and licking up and down, and I knew his orgasm was coming. I opened my eyes and looked up- I would never, ever agree to missing his orgasm face. And I saw it, for sure. His head was tilted back, but I saw his eyebrows twitch and his mouth gape as he gasped, and Yuki's taste filled my mouth.

His face- his goddamn face sent a wave of pleasure through me, and I felt myself reach my own climax. I shuddered as it happened, my mouth still wrapped around Yuki's cock, my eyes fluttering shut. I swallowed Yuki, taking in every last bit of him before removing my mouth and standing up, pulling Yuki into a tight embrace. He leaned against me, buried his face into my neck and nothing felt more right.

"Th-that felt really good," Yuki admitted shyly, his shoulders tensing and rolling forwards into mine. I laughed a little and stroked his hair.

"_You_ felt really good," I whispered, my smile widening as he tensed and flushed beneath me, his fingertips curling and uncurling. I kissed his ear before prying myself away and grabbing the soap, washing my body and Yuki's body thoroughly before we left the shower.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, we went into town. It was a pretty hot day compared to others, and Eagle River seemed like a good place to go. So we took a trip to Lick-A-Dee-Split's Ice Cream, my personal favorite place in the small town. When we went inside, Yuki marveled at all the colors and patterns, and we went up to look at all the flavors, trying to get a good look past all the indecisive little kids.

Of course, Yuki decided on plain vanilla, so I ended up getting Cookie Dough and we went to sit outside, on the little patio. Some teenagers were kicked back, on their phones and chattering, casting glances at Yuki and I, clearly not knowing us, even though we looked about their age- 16 or so. Yuki and I were about the same size, except I was a little taller and thinner, but we defiantly looked a bit young to be 18. It didn't bother me, though, I was in no rush to look old and Yuki is just perfect the way he is.

"Ah, ice cream melts fast when it's hot out," Yuki commented while frantically trying to lick up the strands of vanilla ice cream that were slipping down his fingers. He made a show by licking every one of the digits, slowly and diligently, making me flush. Okay, not only did Yuki have to choose the one that was most relevant to semen, but of course it has to melt, and of course Yuki has to lick it up in the most unknowingly sexual way possible. And I didn't give any craps that the teens were looking our way, because this was the perfect situation for me to lean across the table and lick up all the stray ice cream right from his cute little face. And when I was done, Yuki was sitting there, dumbfounded and red-faced, his eyes shimmering in embarrassment,

"Yuki," I nodded towards his cone, "It's melting everywhere."

"Ah! Dammit," he snapped back, frantically eating the rest before it was everywhere and I would have to lick in a lot more places. I showed Yuki to the water fountain behind him, which was there for hot summer days like this, in case your fingers got messy. When we were both clean, I wrapped my arm around his waist and we left the store, and I made sure to cast a smirk towards the teenagers who were staring and muttering about how gay we were.

Yeah, we're gay, get the fuck over it. I smiled at my own cockiness. Yuki, of course, didn't notice- he was too busy crouching into my arm, blushing and staring at our feet. I let go of his waist and laced our hands instead as we walked down the sidewalk, striding into some random surf store and looking at all the swimming gear they had.

At some point we stopped at one of the cafe's for lunch, both of us eating small meals and continuing our shopping afterwords. We returned to the car with random items from random stores, such as fresh corn, car oil, fishing lures, cake pops, and Yuki didn't notice the condoms I snatched at the pharmacy store- he was too busy staring at the fishing poles to notice me buy anything.

We drove to the nearby Fleet Farm, seeing that Yuki didn't know what that was and I thought it'd be fun to show him. As soon as we got in, he scampered down the first hallway he saw, and stopped, staring to his right. I followed more slowly behind, laughing as he gaped.

"Are those all just jeans?" He stared at the extremely long isle of jeans- different shades and sizes, but all just simple plain jeans. I nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's called Fleet _Farm_ for a reason," I pointed out, "A lot of farmers come here, and they don't need designer jeans to get down in their crop fields." Yuki stared and comprehended before looking around more, amused by all the isles of simple products that he never saw at home. It was true- vast, simple areas such as these were so rare in Japan, and when Yuki was in France, he lived in a more elaborate part- away from the farmland. He told me that on the way to the store.

"They have fishing stuff!" He chirped after we almost completed our full round of the store. The fishing poles were right by the checkout, like tempting a little kid with a chocolate bar before the parent could get away with just the cookies or just the crackers. Yuki was looking all over them, going down every isle and twisting his head around in funny angles to look at them all. When he was finished, we left the store and headed home.

Home. A word that I loved, and normally when I spoke of home, I was thinking of Enoshima or the cabin. But I realized as I drove down the road, Yuki smiling out the window at all the trees and wildlife, that as long as I had Yuki, anywhere was home. I could be in the Sahara Desert, or Madagascar, or Brazil or Alaska, and it didn't matter, as long as this beautiful red-haired boy was by my side.

Yuki is my home.

Though, I do admit that the cabin up here in Three Lakes was definitely a special place. I felt that I belonged here, in a not-so-crowded atmosphere with people who were easy-going and simple-minded. Enoshima was the same, but Three Lakes had a different air about it- it was the same feeling as Enoshima, just much more spacious- vast and open, whereas Enoshima was stuffed into a small island. Not that I'm complaining- Enoshima will always be a beautiful, special place to me. It's where I met Haru, Akira and most of all Yuki. It's where I grew up. It's where I fell in love. But Three Lakes is like the next stepping stone- settlement, adult life. I felt like an adult here, free. And with Yuki to complete the picture, it truly felt like home to me.

Thoughts like these dispersed as we got back to the cabin, my nostalgia clearing away as I carried the bags of the stuff we bought back to the house. I was going out to close the trunk of the truck when a bundle of fur caught the corner of my eye, and I turned, seeing bright blue eyes and a fluffy, black, white and cream mass wagging its tail at me.

"Blue!" I recognized the dog who lived a few miles away, but he always travelled around and came to visit me. Blue leapt up and sniffed my face before licking it, and I laughed, ruffling his soft, thick fur around his neck. "Who's a good puppy?" I gushed, letting all my walls fall down- I got like this with dogs. "Who's a good boy? _You_! Yes you are!" Blue panted happily and covered my face in drool, but I laughed neverhteless. Another thing about Three Lakes were the dogs. Every house (except mine, apparently) had a dog, and they were all outside all the time. I always saw them travel in groups, and I knew all the dog's names. They were all super friendly and would never hurt a fly, and they always made it feel less lonely up here in a small town with barley a couple hundred people.

Blue's ears perked and he turned away, panting at me with sort of a goofy grin before running off, and I guessed that his keen sense of hearing heard his owner's call. I laughed again and turned around, about to head inside when I saw Yuki, standing there and blinking in awe. I instantly blushed- I never showed my playful side in front of him before- the way I acted around the dogs was a bit mushy and goofy, and the thought of Yuki witnessing it was really embarrassing.

"I never heard you talk like that," Yuki stated, and I flushed red, standing in my spot with fear before heat prickled at me from head to toe. I stomped past Yuki, mumbling and kicking off my shoes. Yuki was laughing behind me, and I charged into the house, telling him to leave me alone. I went and flopped onto the couch, stubbornly switching the channels before Yuki sat down beside me and snuggled into my side. As much as I itched to cuddle back, I turned away.

"Not gonna work on me," I muttered, and Yuki gave me a pout- gosh, irresistible- but I still refused. Yuki then leaned up and kissed my jaw slightly, and it was then I lost it and turned to my side, pulling him close and nuzzling into his neck.

"Why are you so cute?" I growled, and Yuki squeaked vulnerably. I nipped at his neck playfully, earning a gasp and yelp. I kissed the place where I bit before sitting up and smiling at him. "Why don't you go pick a movie to watch?"

When he picked out 'Best in Show' I nearly tackled him to the ground- he was mocking me for my love of dogs! Well, I personally preferred cats, but I did love the Three Lakes dogs, and I knew that Yuki would never let me live that down.

When the movie was over, I took Yuki out to a favorite place of mine- Lumpy's- where we ate and talked about colleges and jobs and the future. It was nice to see Yuki get all red-faced and admit that he didn't really cared what he did as long as he was with me. It made my heart do summersaults, and I wanted to leap into the air- but that was odd, considering we were eating dinner.

Upon our return home, Yuki said he didn't want to watch another movie, but he'd rather listen to music and cuddle on the couch- at least, that's what I got from him when he turned on the radio and laid on the couch, looking at me with big eyes that begged for me to come lay down with him. Of course I curled up next to him and pulled him close, singing to him softly- I only ever sang to Sakura when she had nightmares and couldn't sleep. But the lyrics tumbled out of my lips in soft hums, and I didn't even realize that I was singing until Yuki was staring at me with utter amazement and admiration. I felt hot and asked what was wrong.

"Your voice is... amazing..." he whispered, and I looked away, denying him. "No it isn't," I argued, "It's just my voice." But Yuki pressed.

"And it's beautiful," he blurted before he turned redder than a beet, and I smiled a little, kissing his forehead and accepting the compliment.

Before we had a chance to move to bed, Yuki nodded off in my arms, and I ended up carrying him to bed, tucking him in and smiling at how soft and innocent his features were in his sleep. I was gonna leave him be when a soft tug pulled me back, and I turned to look over my shoulder, seeing a groggy Yuki with his eyes half open gripping my shirt and staring at me. I smiled and shut off the light, crawling into bed and letting Yuki curl into me, his precious little yawn making my heart swell with love before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm finally getting the hang of this site and understanding how to leave Author's Notes, hehe. xD**

**I wanted to thank you all for reading this story! It's been ages since I've written in first person and I'm glad you are all following this story. There are many times where I space out and start typing like this; "... I said as I stood up, glancing to Yuki, who was gazing at Natsuki with an amused stare. Natsuki..." and then I was like- wait that doesn't make any sense. xD**

**Anyways, I thought I'd mention this- that yes, every place that Natsuki and Yuki go to is 100% real! The cabin they are staying in is MY CABIN xD I do have a cabin up in Three Lakes Wisconsin right by Briard Lake, and that is precisely where Natsuki lives. I adore the cabin and the town- especially the Fleet Farm, which by god is cosplay heaven- they've got blazers of every color, dress shirts and pants of every color.. it's great! xD**

**I hope that some day someone will cosplay Natsuki with me and go to Jokin' Joes (where Natsuki bought the worms) and Fleet Farm with me, because all the fishing stuff... good for Tsuritama cosplayers. ouo**

**Also, you're probably wondering if they're gonna fish again! Well, I will have that happen for the next chapter, considering it is their last full day together. :'c But I was also running out of ideas on what the hell else they could do that was interesting, considering that when I go up there, I sometimes do nothing for days and I just watch movies and eat crap food. xD**

**But fun fact- everyone here is real! Webb and Jake are two guys that go to my school (that totally have a thing for each other xD) and Blue is a real dog up there that attacked me just last week like he did Natsuki, when I was up there. And while I was up there I took a lot of hikes and walks and decided that yes, I will write a sequel to this- the Winter version! c: Because honestly there's a lot more to do here in winter... xD**

**So yes, if you enjoy this story I will be doing a 7 chapter winter version someday after finishing this summer version. Hey isn't that funny? The OT4 stands for the 4 seasons. Summer is Natsuki and winter is Yuki. Maybe I should do the winter version in Yuki's point of view because it'll be winter? xD**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story guys x3**

**P.S.- Did you like the blowjob? Good, because Natsuki's not letting those condoms go to waste next chapter... c:**


	6. Chapter 6

I was awake first in the morning. Yuki must've been exhausted from all the events that followed out yesterday, so I let him sleep as I served myself a bowl of cereal and went out into the garage to check up on the boat. After all, today was our last full day. Today, I thought we could pass the time at a movie, eating out again and renting wave-runners.

As I was fiddling with my lures, putting them in their correct compartments, I felt the boat shake a little. I set the lure I was holding down and looked over, seeing Yuki crawling over to me. He sat down next to me and leaned against me, nuzzling into my shoulder. I blushed and put my arm around his shoulder, warmth filling me from head to toe.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I murmured into his messy hair, kissing it and smiling as he blushed and looked up at me with those tired silver eyes. He smiled, causing my heart to flip, and even more- he kissed my cheek. I sat there, dumbfounded before the blood rushed to my cheeks and I tightened the hand on his shoulder slightly.

"What're we doing today?" Yuki wondered, looking at the lures I had scattered around me. He kicked his bare feet around, peeking up through his bangs at me. I bit my lip in thought, and my previous thoughts came rushing back.

"Right," I stated aloud. "First, we could get in our bathing suits and I could teach you how to ride a wave-runner." Yuki's eyes sparkled in wonder, and he blinked in excitement. How adorable.

"That sounds fun!" He chirped, "But a little scary. Maybe I could ride with you first..." he fiddled with his fingers, and I smiled, kissing his temple.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," I murmured, and he smiled up at me, giving me another beautiful smile. I smiled in return, then continued. "And then... we could go eat lunch at a little restaurant by the chain of lakes, and after that ride back and come back here to change." Yuki nodded and shifted. "Then I planned for us to go to the nearby movie theater and watch something new before getting dinner at Lumpy's and then coming back here."

Yuki nodded eagerly, to my amusement. "Sounds like a plan! I should get showered..." I laughed a little in response and patted his back as he slid off the boat, padding inside. Part of me wanted to join him, but I decided that could wait for tonight.

I finished organizing the lures, placing them in their respected compartments, and packed up the tackle box. I opened up one of the large compartments on the floor of the boat, placing it inside next to about 2 other tackle boxes. I hopped off the boat and stretched my back, turning to the side and seeing my neighbor approaching me, waving her hand in the air.

"Ahh, Nina!" I waved at her and smiled, adjusting my glasses. She was an old woman in her mid fifties, who lost her husband about 4 years ago... but she was a happy person now, after her grieving, and she enjoyed the lake house. Her son helped her with managing the money.

"Natsuki, dear!" She cooed, now close enough to talk. I leaned against the boat, smiling at her. She smiled up at me, her pink slippers fluffy and bright next to the weeds sticking out of the gravel of my driveway. "Who's that cute little redhead I've been seeing around here for the past few days?"

I smiled, warmth filling my heart and cheeks as I thought of Yuki; his smile, his laugh, his kiss. Nina must've seen it, for she started smiling a lot more than she was before. "He's my boyfriend," I said with all the love in my heart clear in my tone.

"What an amazing catch!" She squealed, clapping her hands. "He's just precious, that little smile of his can melt your heart, can't it? I've only seen him with you back at the lake, but he sure was smiling and laughing a lot. I'd like to meet him sometime if you don't mind, dear." She winked at me, and I swallowed. "I want to know who stole my little Natsuki's heart away!" I blushed and she laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

We talked about how we've been doing, the fish in the lake, the weather, and after a good 15 minutes, the door swung open and Yuki stepped out, freezing in his steps because clearly he didn't recognize the woman next to me. He blinked in confusion, and one second later, Nina was fussing over him, right in his face and smiling and asking about his life. Yuki was lucky that his english was good, but he still looked nervous. He started to stammer and fumble with his words, so I took that as my queue to step over and place my arm around his shoulder, rubbing him soothingly, silently telling him to calm down.

Yuki loosened up in my arms and became a bit more casual, even managing small smiles as he spoke about Enoshima and flushing a dark red whenever she asked about how we were doing as a couple. Especially at, 'how far have you gone? All the way?' When Yuki turned dark red and I laughed, she smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it better happen soon! Sex keeps the skin smooth and shiny, you know."

After our goodbyes, Yuki seemed defeated, leaning against me and blushing dark red. I laughed and tilted his chin up, kissing his lips softly and whispering, "I love you."

"I-I love you too," Yuki squeaked, his eyes shimmering as his skin heated up. I knew by his face that his heart must've been pounding, and I nuzzled his nose before turning around, leading him back into the cabin.

We changed into our swimsuits and wore loose t-shirts, got in my truck and headed out to the chain of lakes. I located the wave-runner rental store almost immediately, waving at Alex, a boy with the most beautiful brown hair ever. No, seriously. I want his hair.

"Natsuki!" He skidded over to me, adjusting his crooked glasses and focusing his green eyes on me. "Hello," he said to Yuki, holding out his hand. Yuki awkwardly took it, shaking and staring at Alex. "I'm Alex, and you?" Yuki blinked, "I'm Yuki Sanada."

"Yuki," Alex grinned, looking to me. "A friend from home?" I nodded, smiling to Yuki a little, deciding to stop bragging about us being together for once. Alex smiled at us and crossed his arms.

"So, looking to rent a wave-runner?" He asked, stepping to the side and letting us get a better view of the ones they had sitting in the water. "Choose what you like and we'll give you the forum for rental."

Yuki was over by the wave-runners in an instant, curious of the designs and the colors. He chose a bright blue one, saying it reminded him of the ocean in the summer. I picked out a green one, and after pulling mine out of the docks, Yuki stared at me, dumbfounded. I laughed and drove over to him.

"Alright, so here's how you're supposed to do it..."

After explaining how to control the wave-runner, Yuki nodded and cautiously moved forwards, blinking in pleasant fascination and trying it again. After a few repetitions, Yuki was driving in small circles. He smiled to me, making my heart jump, and nodded.

"Okay, you lead the way!" He cranked the engine a few times, and a flurry of bubbles popped behind the wave-runner. I grinned and nodded.

"The faster the better," I said before speeding off, looking over my shoulder to make sure Yuki followed. It took him a couple seconds, but soon, he was heading towards me, and I turned my focus back on the lakes.

My visor hid my eyes from the sun, but the rest of my hair was whipped back from the wind, a spray of water covering my bare arms. I sighed in pleasure, finding the fast speed a fun and exciting pace but at the same time relaxing and enjoyable.

I was taken by surprise when Yuki flew by me, laughing that adorable whole-hearted laugh. He cast me a glance over his shoulder before speeding around in a large circle around me, sending water flying in my direction. A wall of lake water covered me from head to toe, and I shook it off, glaring at him playfully.

"So you wanna play dirty?" I called out to him challengingly, and he laughed, smirking.

"Bring it on, Fishing Prince!" He called back, already zipping away.

"Oh, you asked for it," I mumbled to myself and stepped up the speed, flying over his wakes and speeding in a circle around him, hearing him yelp in shock as the water splashed him. I giggled and he turned around, rubbing it from his eyes and laughing. I narrowed my eyes in a challenging way, staring at the threshold into the next lake.

"Last one there looses!" I called out without warning and took off towards the threshold. Yuki was right next to me, and we were next to neck, speeding as fast as our wave-runners would go before the buoy appeared that told us to slow down. We both slammed on the breaks, the noses of the wave-runners tipping up into the air before we flattened out again, rocking with the waves and laughing.

"I win," I grinned cheekily, and Yuki stuck out his tongue at me.

"Not next time," he murmured sourly, and I just laughed.

After another race to the lakeside restaurant, we docked the wave-runners and went inside, sitting down at a table near the windows. Yuki was staring at some little kids running around outside, kicking around a beach-ball as their dog barked playfully with them. The parents of the kids all were snaking on sandwiches and nachos. Yuki sighed a little, and I glanced to him.

"I wonder if we'll ever have kids," he murmured, and I felt my body turn red from bottom to top, my face flaming. He looked to me wearily and froze, and I noticed the color trickle to his cheeks soon after he realized what he said.

"I-I mean- agh," he blushed deeply and looked down at his half-eaten hamburger. "That was embarrassing..." he sucked at his diet coke indignantly, but I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing it and giving him a warm smile as he met my eyes.

"If you want kids someday, I'd love to see them call you mommy," I said softly, and he blushed, pouting a little.

"Mommy? Since when am I mommy?" He whined, but I only laughed.

"I'm taller and you'd be cuter in a dress," I pointed out, making Yuki choke on his soda and turn dark red.

"D-don't say stuff like that around other people?" He hissed, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But we're speaking Japanese," I stated, "Unless you want to speak english.." and then, in English, I started to say loudly, "Yuki Sanada would look really adorable in a dre-"

Yuki shoved fries in my mouth, flailing around and shushing me as people glanced to us, staring in confusion. My laughter was muffled by the fries, but I chewed nevertheless and smiled at my achievement- Yuki, hiding his face from everyone, beet red.

"You're too cute," I murmured, back in our native language. He only blushed more and muttered something under his breath.

Once we left the restaurant, we drove out into the middle of the lake and stopped, turning the engines off completely and sitting on the wave-runners, looking at the surroundings.

"Ah, look!" I pointed to the sky, and Yuki quickly followed my finger. His eyes widened in wonder. "A bald eagle."

"I've never seen one before," he murmured in awe. I smiled and watched the eagle, but it was descending. I quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Yuki, watch," I said softly, directing his attention to the bird. "It's gonna catch a fish. You're super lucky you get to see this for your first time seeing a bald eagle. It's a rare sight." Yuki nodded and watched the bird with fascination. It's long, black claws glinted in the sun before splashing into the water, and seconds later, a flopping green bass was in its talons.

"Whoa!" Yuki gasped, an amazed smile cracking across his face. "Holy crap! That fish is huge!" He watched as the eagle soared towards some tall pine trees, presumably where its nest was located.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I smiled in appreciation, "North America is quite a beautiful place to be."

After our nature encounter, we returned our wave-runners to Alex and hopped in the truck, taking a short drive back to the cabin.

"I like this road," Yuki commented aloud as we took many turns along a winding road that was right next to the lakes we were just on. "It's not uncomfortably close to the lake, it's at the right place and it's a really nice, scenic drive." I nodded in agreement, simply content from just Yuki's voice alone.

When we returned to the cabin, we cleaned up, changing into different shorts and sandals and going into town for a movie. Out of bland curiosity, Yuki wanted to see the new Twilight movie, specifically for the wolves. He ended up cowering into my shoulder and I ended up cuddling him in the theater. It wasn't so much the killing scenes that scared him, it was Kristin Stewert's monotonous expression. And when he told me that, I burst out into laughter, because it was so true. Like, girl, please. Smile for once, would you?

Dinner went smoothly at Lumpy's, despite a wild encounter with two drunk men who were arguing over football and asked for our opinions on who would win, the Packers or the Vikings, and naturally I had to vote for the Packers because if I dare had said Vikings, half the restaurant would go berserk on me. Wisconsin men tend to be obsessed with football, and if you insult their team, you'll get hell for it. Just a word of advice, and I informed Yuki of it in Japanese when the two men weren't paying attention.

The drive back was quiet and awkward. Despite the music that was playing, one thing was on my mind- making love to Yuki. Judging by Yuki's constant blushing and silence, I figured he was thinking of the same sort of things. Luckily, the drive back was fast, and we were changing into pajamas, otherwise known as nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

Though, when Yuki was putting on his shirt, I grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned around, about to ask me what was wrong, but before he could, I pulled him close to me, pressing our shirtless bodies together and kissing him deeply.

Yuki squeaked at first, but moments later his eyes slid shut and he draped his arms around my shoulders. He began trembling as I touched his waist, his hips and slid my thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

"N-Natsuki..." he whispered, and I pushed him down onto the bed, the mattress squeaking as I did. I smiled down at him, his bright orange hair laid out beautifully beneath him, making his silver eyes shine like stars.

"That mattress will be making a lot more noise soon," I teased, and Yuki sputtered, covering his mouth with his hand, but not for long. I slipped my fingers under that hand and softly pushed it away, leaning down and connecting our lips again. Every kiss with Yuki was one I would treasure... his kisses were sweet, soft, and perfect. I couldn't imagine other kisses feeling so wonderful...

It wasn't long before his boxers were off and so were mine. I was moving my hand up and down his erection, watching him squirm and moan in his place, shuddering as he released himself and slumped into the pillows. I smiled and kissed his neck, licking the small marks I made moments earlier. Yuki whimpered as I began pumping him again, and I could feel his erection growing once more.

"N-Natsuki, please..." he reached up to cup my face, and I froze, feeling my cheeks tint red. "... make love to me..."

At those words, I lost it. My heart caught up to me, all of the heat in my body (minus that in my southern regions) collected in my face. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but butterflies clogged my stomach and left me nauseous. He's not allowed to be that sexy, _ever_ again.

I gathered my courage and reached over to the nightstand, where a bottle of lubricant was waiting. With shaking hands I undid the lid, scooping my fingers in some of the gel and smothering it all over my length. I moaned softly at the tingling sensations it sent, but stopped myself from going all the way in front of Yuki, who was staring at me- as in, me down there- and turning redder and redder. I used the remaining lubricant on my fingers and leaned over Yuki, slipping one finger inside of him.

"H-hah...!" Yuki cringed, his toes curling and his eyes clenching shut. I kissed his jaw, feeling him loosen up slightly. "It's okay..." I whispered, and nuzzled into his hair. "I love you, Yuki..." I cooed, and Yuki peeked open an eye briefly before I pushed in another finger. Yuki closed his eyes again, gripping my hair with shaking fingers and blushing furiously. I moved those two fingers carefully, making sure I could twist them around before pushing in a third, deciding it was close enough to my circumference. He cried out a little, and I felt my member throb painfully. Good god, that was... I repeated what I just did, earning that beautiful sound again. I pushed my fingers in again and again, until Yuki grabbed my hair and pulled harshly to snap me out of it. I growled and blushed, looking to him apologetically.

"N-Natsuki, if y-you keep doing that I-I'll..." he swallowed, averting his gaze before loosening his fingers in my hair. I smiled.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, planting kisses on his shoulder and collarbone. "You're just so sexy, I can't help myself..." Yuki whimpered in denial, but I removed my fingers and pressed the tip of my erection to his stretched-out entrance.

"Yuki, are you okay with this?" I whispered, and Yuki nodded quickly. I leaned over, kissing him softly, closing my eyes and pushing myself inside. Yuki choked against my lips, and I kissed him deeper, slipping my tongue into his mouth as he cried out. Yuki gasped into my mouth as I moved forward, feeling myself heat up everywhere.

Yuki fit perfectly around me...

I pulled myself away from his lips to let him breath, and he panted, clinging to my back desperately. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but he smiled weakly at me, and rested our foreheads together.

"Natsuki, it feels good... please don't stop. I'm okay," he reassured me, and it was all I needed to start moving. He gasped and moaned and whimpered, making a chorus of the most delectable sounds I have ever heard, a song that would be mine and mine only for as long as...

... forever. He was forever mine, I decided as I hit that spot within him that made him scream. He dug his nails into my shoulders, and I clenched my teeth, thrusting into him deeper and harder every time. Yuki was so messed up, so hot... his hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes shimmering with tears of pleasure, and when he came, he had the sexiest expression I could ever imagine. And when we made eye contact, I was done right then and there. I reached my climax while looking right into his eyes, biting my lip and gasping as I came within him.

Yuki seemed surprised, but he calmed down and closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling fast with exhaustion. I pulled myself out slowly. Yuki winced a little, but regardless pulled me close and kissed me.

I kissed him with all the remaining energy i had, pulling us tight together and breathing in his scent. "Yuki, I love you..."

"I love you too, Natsuki..." he smiled, "But you forgot to use those condoms." My eyes widened and I glanced over, noticing the unopened box of condoms.

"Dammit," I muttered, but Yuki smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked down at him, my vision blurry with the fog in my glasses.

"It's okay," Yuki whispered, but blushed harder. "I... actually liked the feeling of... y-you know..." I smirked deviously and tilted my head.

"Of what?"

Yuki glared at me, his face getting hotter. "Y-You know!" He repeated.

"No, I don't," I teased him, acting honestly confused and clueless. "What did you like?"

"I... I..." Yuki looked desperate as he searched for the words, and when he did, he tucked his face under the covers. I heard his muffled response, "... you coming inside of me..."

I laughed and pulled the covers away, pulling him close and placing them back over our bodies. He looked up at me uncertainly, and I smiled at him, kissing his nose.

"Stop being so cute," I pouted. He muttered to himself and nuzzled into my neck.

Moments later, his breathing was steady, and I could tell he had fallen asleep. A gentle sigh passed my lips before I joined him in sound sleep, my heart beating with love...

**A/N: Ahh! It's the last chapter already? Well, I hope you guys are happy that they finally did it ;p too bad Natsuki forgot the condoms he was so obsessed over. That was actually me. I was too lazy to go back and fix it. xD**

**Anyways, I think I'll get off my lazy butt and write the last chapter tomorrow, and jump on the winter version someday. I mean, I might start it soon, or not, it depends. But I promise you it will be done one day.  
It will be called This Will Never End. c:**

**So keep an eye out for it guys!**

**Last chapter, on its way soon~**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

When I woke up with Yuki nuzzled into my chest, it was a pleasant feeling. To wake up with the love of your life, clinging to you, in his most innocent state, is a blessing. His eyelashes fluttered for a moment, a breath sucking through his lips as he moved closer to me, small fingers brushing against my bare back and pulling us closer.

I allowed my eyes to shut for a moment, breathing in Yuki's sweet, fresh smell, but I couldn't live in bliss for too long.

I nuzzled my nose in his hair and kissed his forehead. "Yuki..."

"Nnnh... Natsuki..." Yuki mumbled, tightening his grip on me. My heart melted at how adorable he was, tucking his head into my neck, wanting to close all distance between us. I felt the same, but sadly, time said otherwise.

"Yuki, we have to get up..." I whispered, stroking his hair gently and playing with the vibrant red strands. They were so soft...

"... don't wanna..." he grumbled, but I ruffled his hair and sat up. His arms clung to me but then fell away limply, and he shivered. I smiled at him as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking them. Those beautiful silver eyes focused on me and he smiled, his eyes falling shut again before he sat up as well. I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand and set them on my face, seeing everything more clearly now. Yuki yawned and stretched, then turned to me groggily. I smiled a little at him, but I could feel my heart sinking.

Yuki seemed to notice, and a small frown set on his face. He was silent, and then he scooted closer, resting his head on my shoulder. I sighed, letting him cuddle me for a moment before he announced he was taking a shower. I nodded, letting him go. I didn't need a shower until I got back from driving Yuki to the airport.

The airport...

I swallowed the lump in my throat and got out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts before going into the kitchen and whipping up some fast pancakes. By the time they were warm, Yuki came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue striped shirt that covered his hands. He looked precious as he ate the pancakes, sending smiles my way every few moments and kicking his feet like a little kid.

I would have enjoyed it more if he didn't have to leave today. If I stopped thinking about it, I would have laughed with him. But I only could manage the smallest of smiles, my heart throbbing in pain because I would have to let him go again.

His flight left at 1:45 p.m. It was time to go already, I realized as Yuki was packing his clothes and gathering his things. Of course he was excited to go home, vacations had to end at some point, but I could tell that the shade of his eyes was darker and heavy. Those normally bright, cloud-like silver eyes were heavy like iron.

I tossed his bags in the car and started the engine, and before Yuki got in the car, I grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at me, and I pulled him close, pressing our bodies together tight.

"Natsuki...?"

The chirps of birds surrounded the trees around us, dandelion seeds drifting about the air, a warm breeze rustling the leaves. As if the world wanted to serenade our love...

"I love you, Yuki," I murmured into his hair, "Please don't ever forget that..."

"I love you, too," he responded, and I felt his hands cling to the back of my shirt. I pulled back to kiss him, feeling the softness of his lips and the gentle, cool feeling of his tongue one last time before we had to split our separate ways. When we pulled apart, his eyes shimmered in tears, and I kissed his cheeks.

"It's okay, Yuki," I whispered as a hot tear rolled down his cheek, right where my lips were. I wiped them away with the knuckle of my finger. "You'll come back for me, right?"

"O-of course, stupid," He retorted with a small smile, and I grinned, pulling him close again, letting him cry into my shoulder. His hot tears that spilled on my shirt made my heart shatter, but at the same time I was glad, glad that he cared so much for me. I smiled as tears watered in my eyes, too- I wasn't the only one who loved him this much.

I didn't cry, though. We got in the car and started the drive. I turned off the music, so we just listened to the engine, our hands intertwined.

It was a very silent 5 hours, but it went by too fast.

When the car stopped in front of the airport and I got out of the car, every step felt like stone. I opened the trunk and pulled out his bags, setting them on the sidewalk to the airport doors. I closed the trunk and turned to Yuki for the first time in a few hours. I wasn't able to look at him in the face since we left the cabin, but now, our eyes locked, and it was like all the busy sounds of cars and people faded away. I stepped closer, not caring about everyone else and placed my hand on his cheek, brushing over it with my thumb, feeling his dried tears.

I leaned forward and kissed him, briefly on the lips, just long enough for two or three heartbeats. When I pulled away, his eyes were closed, and he didn't open them for a moment. I stared at him, and when his eyes opened again, I spoke.

"I love you, Yuki." The words made my stomach drop, my jaw heavy like steel. I didn't want to let him go...

Yuki stared at me, his eyes searching mine, and he smiled, a small smile- but it was so truthful. I could tell from his eyes. He was sad, just as sad as I was, but when he responded, "I love you, too, Natsuki..." he was happy. I felt my heart warm a little bit, for just that moment, and I managed to smile back.

The connection broke. Yuki turned away, fingers wrapping tightly around the handle of his bag, and he disappeared in the crowd, his red hair swallowed up by shades of gray.

My body moved on its own, back into the truck. It mechanically drove me back, it turned up the music, and I may have been singing, I may have been thinking that Yuki was still in the seat next to me. His smell still stuck to my nose- that sweet smell of ocean breeze mixed with a gentle sugary cinnamon...

But when I got home and dropped my keys on the counter, a cord snapped inside of me.

I heard my breath hitch before I fell to my knees, and I began sobbing into my hands, the tears gushing out of me like someone kicked me so hard in the stomach that I lost the ability to breath.

"Y-Yuki... Yuki!" I screamed out, hearing my voice echo in the room, and I let it all out. Disgusting, strangled wails, sobs, cries, heart-wrenching whimpers. And when it was all over, I staggered up onto my feet, gripping the couch for support, hanging my head in defeat.

Despite my sniffling, I realized how quiet it was inside.

For comfort, I went out onto the dock of the lake, my feet numb and automatic, my hands limp, my heart searing with pain. I sat down on the edge, running my hands through my hair and wiping away the tears.

The tears that escaped dropped into the lake, sending ripples in the water, disarranging my reflection. I blinked down at myself, sniffing pathetically. I wanted to see that bright red hair next to me, I wanted to feel his hand in mine...

I ended up sitting out there for hours, softly crying and staring at the lake, watching the sun sink, on the other side of the earth, where Yuki was...

... and I was right.

My phone buzzed on the deck next to me, and I jerked out of my trance, that familiar anticipation making my heart skip in my chest as I noticed Yuki's name on the screen. Before, this is what I'd wait for. Now, I waited for him to come back...

... nevertheless, I answered, trying not to sound like I was crying for 2 hours.

"Hello, dear," I said into the phone, and I heard a small laugh, that laugh Yuki makes when he smiles.

"I'm back in Enoshima," he responded. "I just thought I'd let you know I landed safely." I smiled a bit, his voice soothing me, even if he wasn't here, it counted as something...

"Good," I murmured, wanting to nuzzle his hair. "It's... it's really lonely here without you." I heard a small silence on the other end before Yuki spoke.

"I promise," he said. And I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Promise what?"

"That I will be there with you again soon," Yuki continued. "I will live there with you, Natsuki... you are my home."

Ah... that's right. He didn't say he was home when I picked up. He called it 'Enoshima'... he's always called Enoshima his home.

"Yuki..."

"I love you, Natsuki," He whispered. "I really love you. Please, wait for me. I will be by your side every day, soon. I promise." A smile broke across my face, and I felt another tear roll down my cheek, except, it wasn't a tear of loss...

... it was a tear of love. Joy, happiness, relief.

"I'll wait for you forever, Yuki..."

I heard a small laugh, signaling his genuine smile before he said goodbye. I set down the phone, gazing up at the stars. The moon shone at me, and I managed a smile.

"I love you, Yuki," I whispered to the lake and the sky, the stars and moon. "I always, always will."

**A/N: And we are finished!**

**Wow. I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story, really. I wasn't really trying too hard to make this, it was a result of boredom and inspiration from my cabin home. I kinda rushed this last chapter but at least I made it super cheesy.**

**I mentioned a Part 2 with Yuki's POV, coming to visit in the wintertime and I probably will follow through with it :] So keep an eye out for that someday if you want to see what they do for the next week together (with more sex because clearly they were pent up while they were separated ;p).**

**It's been almost a year since Tsuritama aired ;A; so precious. A great show. Hey, if you want a gay fish thing, watch ****_Kono Danshi Ningyo Hiroimashita_**** - it's an OVA about a boy named Shima who gets saved by a Merman named Isaki. The animation is seriously breathtaking and it made me cry for how short it is. It's amazing and I may be writing a fanfic about them so yes! It'd be amazing if more yaoi-loving Tsuritama fans watched that OVA because it is just outstanding, it is a masterpiece x3 And if you like it, go search for Robatica*Robotics, the same animator made that- it's a 10 minute animation and it's about two robots who want to know about love. I'm suggesting it because the main character is a blondie named Haru and the other character is a black-haired glasses guy named Natsu. Get it? Haru, Natsu****_ki_****? It's so weird owo But it's also bittersweet, very sad but beautiful.**

**Anyways enough of my rambling! Thanks for the love and support everyone.**


End file.
